Midnight Kiss
by PENNYxLANExCULLEN
Summary: A night alone with Edward in the empty Cullen house!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Edward has a surprise waiting for Bella, but will she finally get what she wants? LEMON in later chapter!**

**AN: This is my first fanfic. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Midnight Kiss**

As we drove up to the Cullen's driveway, my stomach began to do little flips and twirls. I should've been used to this by now. Being around Edward always sent a shock of electricity running through my body. I wasn't one for surprises, but Edward didn't seem to care.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked me while chuckling to himself. He squeezed my fragile hand inside his. "Your heart's going crazy."

"You know I hate surprises. I don't know why you insist on torturing me like this."

"Just relax. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Relax? I haven't been able to relax since my first day at school when I saw him sitting in the back corner of the cafeteria. Before I knew it, he was around my side of the car, carefully helping me out. You'd think after being with him all summer I'd get used to his cool touch on my skin. Never, I thought to myself. I looked up into his golden eyes. They were the brightest I've ever seen them.

"Now close your eyes, Bella," he whispered into the side of my ear. My body shivered from the scent of his breath traveling down my neck. I willingly obeyed, like his voice cast some spell over me, making me forever at his beck and call. I giggled to myself at the thought of how I longed to be his personal slave.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked as he guided me toward his front door.

"You're dazzling me again."

"Get ready to be dazzled even more." He led me over the threshold and my ears could hear the faint sounds of Debussy in the background.

"Open your eyes," he said as a sly smile spread across his perfect stone-like face.

I hesitantly opened my eyes. He had transformed his entire downstairs into some picture-esque fairy tale dream. A twisted fairy tale dream, where the love of my life was a hard, cold, vampire.

There were candles laying everywhere on the floor. A trail of red rose petals lead to a small, round table in the dining room. I guess I had forgotten to breathe because he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you all right? You're not mad are you? I know you hate surprises but I really thought you'd en-." As he started to ramble on, I placed his beautiful face in my hands and moved one trembling finger to his cool lips.

"Shh," I whispered, as I gazed into his wide eyes, letting him know how much I loved him.

I cautiously pressed my lips to his. I kissed him slowly until he was more relaxed. He moved one hand through my now tangled hair, as his other hand was pressed into the small of my back, pulling me closer and deeper into his sculpted chest.

His lips parted open with ease as I pulled his neck closer into my kiss. All my reason was thrown out the window. It was impossible to think straight with his delicious cool breath exhaling into my mouth.

I slipped my tongue between his hard lips, searching, longing to be met with his. As they found each other, he froze, still holding me tightly to his body. His face backed away from mine. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate hard on controlling his mind and body.

After what seemed like forever I looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so selfish. I know I want more than I can have."

He exhaled slowly, leaving chills up and down my spine as he breathed into my hot, flushed face. He moved one finger to lift my chin, forcing me to stare deeply into those loving eyes of his.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not the only one who wants more than they can have. It's hard to stay focused and restrained with you smelling like you just came from a field of wild flowers," His teasing smile helped me relax more in his arms. We both laughed lightly. The tense mood lifted. "You must be starving," he said.

He led me over to the small round table, never letting go of my hand. There was only a place setting for one, considering our diets consisted of two very different things.

"How did you do all this?" I asked, still in awe of how beautiful everything looked.

"I had some help," he said with a knowing smile. Alice, I thought. I should've known. If there were any surprises for me she was usually the one in charge of them. It was still hard to believe that Edward did all this for me, that I deserved any of it. He was much too good to me. I felt as if my efforts of pleasing him were nothing compared to how much pleasure he brought to my life.

He interrupted my thoughts. "Your face looks even more beautiful in the candlelight, if that's at all possible."

"If what's possible," I managed to say while taking my first bite of steak. I didn't even have the strength to eat. My heart felt as if it were going to jump out of my chest. I could barely contain myself to breath whenever Edward looked at me the way he was right now.

"For you to be more gorgeous than you already are."

"Yeah, right," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're impossible, you know that Bella?"

"Yes, I do."

We sat there like that for awhile as I slowly finished my food, taking the smallest, most polite bites I could manage.

He paused a moment before saying, "Ready for dessert?"

"There's dessert?" My eyes lit up. "What is it?"

He went to the kitchen and was back faster than I was able to blink. He had a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries.

"My favorite! How did you know?"

"I have sources," he said, winking at me as he set the plate on the table and took his seat, pulling it over next to mine. He rested his arm around my shoulder as he twirled a strand of my hair through his long fingers.

"I wish you could try some of this, you don't know what you're missing," I said as I picked one up and began nibbling on it.

"I'm just enjoying watching you eat them."

He leaned closer toward my face, kissing me lightly just below my jaw line. He skimmed his nose along my neck.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Will you do me a favor?"

Anything, I thought. "Yes," I said.

"Dance with me?"

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward knew I was not graceful or coordinated enough to do something crazy like dance. I could barely manage to walk half the time.

I sighed. "Of course I will."

He smiled, the corners of his perfect mouth curling up as his golden eyes seemed to shine brighter. He pulled me up slowly. The candles cast a soft flow all around the room. It had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, second to my Edward of course. He took my arms and wrapped them around his neck. His cold hands were placed on either side of my waist. We started to sway gently from side to side.

I thought about heaven. If it did exist, how could it be any better than this moment right now? I thought about I would soon be turned into a vampire. How Edward's venom would soon be pulsing through my blood and veins. How a part of his being would become a part of my being.

The idea thrilled me beyond words. It would be like Edward and I becoming one. We would forever have this connection between us. My head started to pound as I thought about how soon that day would come. When we would be joined together for all eternity.

He pulled my face up to his. I had no other choice but to look back into his piercing eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You," I answered. It was times like these that I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts. If he knew how hopelessly obsessed I was with him, he probably would've gotten out of this a long time ago.

"What about me? Tell me. You know how it drives me insane not being able to see into your mind."

I sighed. I hesitantly told him what I'd been thinking. About how I couldn't wait until the day I would become like him. How I longed for it with every part of my being, to be one with him. To know that he belonged to me and I belonged to him.

He sighed slowly, breathing again in my face. This time I was prepared. I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled his delicious scent.

"I've thought about that, too." He confessed.

I looked up at him, puzzled. "You have?"

"Yes, of course. You know I long for the day when we can be one, in a physical way like that. I just wish there was some other way to achieve that. I hate the thought of you becoming what I am. I don't want to end your life."

"You wouldn't be ending my life. My life would be just beginning. It'd be the beginning of an eternity spent with my soul mate, my best friend."

"I just wish you were willing to wait a little while. There's so much you're going to miss out on."

"There's only one human experience I've asked for before you bite me."

"Don't say it like that." His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Like what?" I asked.

"'Before you bite me.' I hate the idea of hurting you, much less intentionally."

"But it's true. Someday, very soon, you're going to bite me. You made a promise, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

We danced slowly for awhile longer. The feeling of Edward holding me in his arms was like a constant state of euphoria. I called it my "Edward High".

"Tell me something," I managed to say, becoming more and more distracted by his drug-like effect on me.

"Anything," he said as he ran his cool finger down my neck, tracing along my shoulder.

"What else did you have planned tonight?"

"My plan was to spend a relaxing, quiet evening with the love of my life."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

He backed away from my face, looking a little confused by my question. "Did you have something else in mind?"

I figured he was on to me now. He had to be. A dark, empty house filled with candles and rose petals? What did he expect me to think?

"Well…" I said cautiously. "I thought maybe we might…try…you know." I looked into his deep butterscotch eyes, as they grew wide and I knew he understood what I meant.

"I don't think that's possible, Bella."

"You honestly expect me to come in here, to an empty house full of hundreds of lit candles and rose petals and not have it cross my mind? You know I'm weak when it comes to that."

He sighed. "I thought you might think that. I can't lie; it crossed my mind once or twice too. I just don't want to take the risk of hurting you. You mean too much to me to risk your life in any way at all."

"You do realize I'm in love with you and that you are a vampire, right? I'm already at risk just being here alone with you. What harm could a little more risk do?"

"I don't think so, Bella."

"Why not?" I started to sound needy, like a child whining about not having their way.

"My answer is no." He had a stern look in his eyes. I had to make him change his mind. There was no way I was going to let this perfect night go to waste.

"Fine," I said. "It's really a shame, you know." I backed away, letting go of the grip he had on me. I bent down to pick up a lit candle off the floor. I stood up and looked him deep in the eyes. "It's such a shame. All this effort and time into making a perfect evening is going to go to waste."

He looked at me, a little confusion in his eyes. I walked slowly over the rose petals toward the grand staircase that spiraled up around the middle of the house. My thought process was I had to seduce him. I knew I had some power over him, but just how much?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Lemon is up!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

Chapter 3

With my back turned toward him, I slowly slipped off my silver strappy heels. I turned back to glance at his face, seeing if he had caught on to my evil little plan. I took a few more steps toward the stairs as I pulled the clip out of my long hair. It slowly fell, cascading down my fragile back.

If I was lucky, the scent of my hair would reach his nose, making him forget his answer to all my wants and needs. He took a few steps toward me. I turned back to look at his beautiful face. His eyes narrowed and his head tilted to one side. His mouth curled up on end and I knew he had finally caught on. I gave him a "come if you dare" look.

"You're not making this any easier on me, Isabella." He barely spoke above a whisper. The use of my full name off his tongue sent chills down my spine.

"Good," I whispered as I turned to walk up the stairs. I couldn't hear him come up right behind me. It made me jump a little as he exhaled on the back of my neck.

"Your smell is intoxicating," he said.

I closed my eyes and imagined only the smooth voice that came from my Edward. I stopped at the top of the stairs, planning my next move. I turned to face him. The side of my mouth slid up into a sly smile.

I slipped the strap of my black dress down over one shoulder. It fell by the side of my arm. I shivered from the look coming from him. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, slowly inhaling my scent as he ran his lips across my collarbone and down my bare exposed arm. I forced myself to move on further.

I walked towards his room and stopped at his door. I turned around to find his face only inches from mine. Stay strong, I said to myself. You're in charge here. He opened his mouth to speak as I placed one finger to his lips, shaking my head in his disapproval to object to my now working plan.

I stepped back into his dimly lit room, the only light coming from the full moon just barely visible outside his window. I walked over beside the bed, placing the candle on the nightstand. I closed my eyes, realizing what was coming next. Stay focused, Bella. Don't lose control.

"Just so you know," I managed to whisper. "I'm going to be very cautious. I don't want to make this any harder for you."

My back still facing him, I felt him slide my hair to one side. He placed his hard lips against my neck, kissing all the way down to the back of my shoulder as he slowly pulled down the other strap of my dress. I forced my knees to gain strength as I turned to face him. I leaned against the bed, slid backwards and sank into all the cushions.

He cautiously followed my lead, closing the space between us as he straddled over top of me. He looked like an animal about to finish off its prey. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me though. I knew that was the last thing he'd ever do. I put all my faith and trust in his hands, which seemed to scare him more than me. I loved the way he looked over top of me, like a strong tower, holding me in my place. Never letting me go.

With a small look of regret in his eyes, fear of hurting me I assumed, he said, "You know we're going to have to take this slow."

He stared deeply into my eyes, searching for my understanding of his words.

"I know," was all I could reply.

At that point, I knew I had lost control. He was the one in charge now, which to be honest, was fine by me. I was too weak in his presence anyway, but this moment drained me of any little strength I had left.

He slowly leaned into my face, gently kissing my forehead. He followed the trail leading down to my lips. When they found each other, I slowly sighed trying to release all my nerves and tension. I wasn't doing a very good job of it though.

My blood starting pulsing through every part of me. It felt as if my heart was no longer in my chest. It now belonged to my entire body, beating like crazy, as if it were trying to escape. My breathing became faster. This was insane. I couldn't believe I was reacting like this when all we'd done was kiss. I thought to myself, there is no way I'm going to survive. There was a ticking bomb inside of me, about to explode any minute.

Edward's lips stopped moving against mine. He slowly backed away. The moonlight shone across his beautiful face. The face of an angel.

"Bella," he said with caution. "Are you all right? You sound like you're hyperventilating. I've never heard your pulse go this fast before."

"No, Edward. I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just freaking out a little is all." I tried to say with a smile.

"Isabella, if you don't want to do this tonight, then just say the word and I'll stop."

"No, no! I do want to do this. So very badly," I paused, closing my eyes, trying to find the right thing to say to fix my stupid mess. I sighed.

"Edward, I love you. More than anything I've ever known or could possibly imagine." I placed my hands gently on either side of his face, running my fingers through his silky hair. "You are my life. You are my world. You are everything to me. All I want is you. _Every_ part of you. And I want you to have _every_ part of me. And right now, there's nothing more I want than this." As I spoke those last words, I moved my hand down to his chest, placing it over his heart.

We both paused for a moment, staring deep into each other's eyes.

He leaned in closer, just inches away from my face. "I love you," he whispered.

All my fear and worries melted away. Our lips were moving as one.

His hand slowly made its way down to the side of my arm and back up again. I cautiously unbuttoned his shirt. My trembling hands ran up his chest and around his neck. I slipped the shirt off his shoulders as he helped me take the sleeve off his right arm. I pulled off the other sleeve and tossed it on the floor.

He was even more magnificent and beautiful. I wrapped my arms around his back, running my fingers down his spine. He shivered as I pulled him closer into me. His mouth made its way down my neck, where he was now kissing the hollow beneath my ear.

I moved my face to the side and pressed my lips against his cold shoulder. Gently, I moved my hands up his back as my tongue gently ran up and down his neck. His breathing became heavier and it thrilled me to hear it. He moved his hand across my collarbone, lightly tracing and lingering there before he moved on further.

My breathing then became heavier as I knew what was coming next. He slowly, but gently ran his hand down the center of my chest, pulling down my little black dress. His hand continued down to my waist. I barely lifted my body up as he slipped the dress completely off. It circled around my ankles and fell into a puddle on the floor.

His eyes ran up and down my body. My entire being started to shake. He lowered his head and brushed his hair up and down my stomach and up across my chest. I inhaled sharply, taking in big gasps of air. His hands ran up along my side.

I closed my eyes and tried to burn into my memory the feeling of his icy cold hands on my flushed, warm body. I could feel his lips around my belly button. They slowly made their way up around my breasts. I bit down hard on my lip, trying not to scream. The way he was teasing me was far beyond cruel. I had to have my fun as well.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, slowly pushing him back. He looked at me in surprise. I sat up and pushed him back down on the bed. I tried to pin him there as my legs wrapped over his hips. I started around his navel and slowly traced my tongue up along his chest. I heard a low growl escape from somewhere inside him. As I reached his neck, I lightly kissed him up to his ear, where I tugged on it with my teeth.

"Bella," he sighed, making it more agonizing and pleasurable all at the same time.

I lowered my body on top of his. I kissed his chest and slowly moved back down to his waist. His hands were now running through my hair, inhaling my scent whenever he could. My body shivered, wanting more.

I frantically tried to undo his belt, my hands trembling more than ever. Edward caught on to my sense of urgency and helped me with the zipper on his pants. I tugged like a maniac, trying as fast as I could to pull them off. He slipped out of them, letting them fall onto the floor on top of my dress.

We both paused, looking at each other. The love we both felt burned in our eyes. I bit my lip, trying to gain some control. It was no use. He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over on my back. He hovered over top of me, just as before. Except this time, there was no going back. His eyes seemed to burn through mine. My heart beat a little faster, scared for the first time by him. He had a look of rage and passion.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **Lemon!! yay!! ;)**

Chapter 4

"Ed-Edward?" I managed to whisper. He finally saw the terror in my eyes. He closed his and slowly breathed out. I inhaled, breathing in his mouthwatering scent.

"Bella," he whispered back. "I-I don't-I don't think…"

"Edward," I said, taking his face firmly in my hands. "Edward, I love you. And I know you love me." I smiled, trying to reassure him. "You won't hurt me. You can't. Everything's going to be fine, okay?" My eyes searched for some understanding.

He kissed my lips softly, leaving them there to linger for a moment before whispering in my ear. "I won't hurt you, I promise." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

He moved his face to look into my eyes. All I could do was smile and nod. I couldn't think about what was going to happen next, afraid my heart might actually leap out of my chest.

Our breathing became heavier, almost in unison. I tugged at the side of his boxers. He moved his hands across my pelvis to my hips. He slowly slid down my underwear until I pulled them off around my ankles with my feet. He placed his hands over mine and helped me pull off the rest of his boxers until they dropped to the floor.

My entire body began to tremble uncontrollably. He kissed me softly again, lightly tracing his tongue over my bottom lip. I breathed into his mouth as my tongue found his and lingered there. He carefully lowered his body onto mine. His hand moved down my stomach and across my hips.

Gently he traced along my inner thighs, pushing my legs open. I closed my eyes, concentrating on not passing out. His cold fingers left a burning sensation wherever they touched. I could feel the heat rising somewhere in the pit of my stomach. He lowered his head and I felt his cold mouth kiss the top of my entrance.

"Oh god, Bella. You're so wet," he whispered.

I started to moan, not being able to hold it back.

"Edward," I breathed. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please. Stop teasing me."

I heard his low chuckle. His tongue darted out and slowly he ran it up the middle, licking and inhaling all my juices.

"Ohhh, Edward," I gasped.

He chuckled some more, obviously enjoying this torture he was putting me through.

He brought his mouth up to mine. He lips hovered above while he whispered, "Your smell. It's driving me crazy."

Before I had time to catch my breath he fastened his lips to mine. His mouth was moving fast and hard. His lips parted and his tongue twisted fiercely with mine. I couldn't help the moans that were escaping my mouth.

His hand ran up my thigh, across my stomach and he cupped my breast. His thumb was moving in a circular pattern across my nipple, making me squirm beneath his cold body. His lips left my mouth, leaving me gasping for air. He kissed down my neck, my shoulder. I froze as his mouth lightly kissed the skin that burned underneath his hand. His tongue started to trace the same lazy pattern over my hard nipple. His other hand was pressed into the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, pressing me hard into his body.

I didn't think I could take any more. I felt like I was going to explode. The fire burning between us just grew hotter.

"Edward!" I half screamed, surprised that I was still able to form words.

"Bella," he said. His voice was heavy. Thick like syrup but warm like honey.

"Ohhhh god! Edward! Please!" I whimpered.

Please, please. That word kept echoing in the back of my mind.

His hand moved lower to grip the side of my hip. I couldn't help but to thrust forward into his hips.

A low deep growl escaped from his throat. "Patience, Bella," he teased again.

I could feel his throbbing member pushing at my entrance.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you. I'll stop whenever you want to," he whispered.

"Edward, just shut up!" I whispered back.

He placed both hands on my waist, slowing pushing farther in. I let out a small whimper, biting down hard on my bottom lip. Edward's breathing became louder and slower.

There was pain at first, but it lasted only a second. After that there was only intense pleasure. He buried his face in my fair, inhaling every bit of me. His hands intertwined with mine, moving them up over my head. I was locked in place, made his prisoner, unable to move.

His thrusts increased in speed, which only increased the pleasure I was feeling. I could hear him moaning in my ear. His breath tickled down my neck. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted to make love to Edward forever, never stopping.

"Oh, Bella, god you feel so good," he whispered.

"Edward, Edward," I said. I couldn't stop thinking his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to feel him deeper inside me.

His open lips moved to my forehead exhaling his cool breath over my face. We moved as one being, slowly now, as Edward was trying his hardest to be gentle with me. For the longest time we rocked back and forth, sighing in pleasure in each other's ears.

His lips began to tremble as they ran across mine and down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his body. My fingertips dug in his back as I froze. I couldn't hold it in any longer. My mouth opened as I let out a loud moan.

"Edward," I sighed. My back arched up off the bed, pushing my chest into his. I was trembling even more, reveling in the high I was on.

He froze in place, breathing hard in my neck. The moment lasted what seemed a lifetime. He buried his face into the cushion behind me, relaxing his icy body. I lay there motionless, unable to move, or speak, or think. He rolled over on his side, taking my hand in his. I closed my eyes, trying to find my breath. We didn't say a word for a long time. I rolled over, wrapping my leg over his and burying my head into his chest.

"Bella," he whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" He sweetly asked.

I smiled. "I think so," I said chuckling a little. I lifted my head up to gaze into his beautiful golden eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I-I'm…"

"Speechless?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," was all he could answer.

We both laughed at each other. Amazed at what we had just done.

"Edward," I said, the smile from my face fading away. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much." I leaned up, kissing him firmly on the lips. "You have no idea how much that meant to me. I-" pausing, I realized I was starting to cry. I felt embarrassed at my foolishness. Tears started to puddle around my eyes and one escaped and fell down my cheek, landing on my lips.

Edward sat up, pulling me close to his chest. He took me and we both slid underneath the sheets. He pulled me in tighter, our faces just inches from each other. I could feel his cold hand ran across my cheek.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "You are everything to me, Bella. I love you and I'm so glad I made you happy. Please don't cry."

More tears began to fall. They traveled down my cheeks, across my nose and stopped at my lips, making my mouth moist and wet.

Edward looked at me with longing in his eyes. He pulled my face in closer to his. Our lips met and I could feel his tongue trace all along my mouth, licking away my tears. I kissed him harder until his lips parted. I sucked on his bottom lip and my tongue met his.

I froze for a second, waiting to see what he would do. To my surprise, he didn't pull away. Instead, I felt his tongue go deeper into my mouth. My hands knotted through his bronzed hair, trying to pull him in closer. Slowly he pulled away, leaving his burning kiss on my wet lips. My head was spinning. My thoughts felt hazy.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he whispered into the side of my ear.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

**Should I continue?? Ideas please! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was shining brightly through the window, blinding me. I groaned and rolled over on my side to block it from my eyes. I rolled into something hard and cold.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," a low soft voice whispered. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep all day. Not that I'd mind. I love watching you sleep."

I opened my heavy eyes as Edward planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Edward," I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good morning to you too."

He wrapped me in his arms tighter, pulling me to his chest.

"You look so tired. Did I drain you of all your energy last night?" His mouth curved up into his famous smirk.

I laughed lightly. The memory of my body tangled with his came flooding into my mind. "I think you did."

"Not too much I hope." He wrapped his leg over mine, pulling me underneath him. "You better have some left. I've got a few plans in mind."

He lowered his lips to my neck, sucking gently all the way up to my jaw.

"Edward," I moaned.

A low growl rose up from his throat. "Alice," he moaned back.

I froze. My eyes widened with shock. "Alice?!" I yelled. "My name is not Al-"

"No, Bella!" His laughter filled the room. "Alice just got here! I can hear her thoughts, remember?"

"Oh, right," I said sheepishly. I felt silly after my little outburst. I turned my head to the side, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You didn't actually think-Bella! She's my sister! That's gross! I would never!" He was laughing louder, really getting a kick out of my stupidity.

Another embarrassing thought popped into my head.

"Does Alice know?!" I shrieked.

He sighed heavily, his mouth turning down, his smile disappearing.

"Yes," he answered. "Unfortunately she does. One disadvantage of having her around now," He murmured.

My cheeks turned red, flushing with heat. Edward placed his cold hands on the side of my face.

"Bella it's fine. Alice won't tease us too much."

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Come on," he said as he sat up, pulling me onto his lap. "I'm sure you're hungry, your stomach has been growling for awhile now." He gently kissed my cheek.

I was hungry. But after learning that Alice would be able to see every intimate, personal detail of my sex life, I kind of lost my appetite. "Fine," I said. "But you're making breakfast for me." I stood up and quickly got dressed. Alice always had extra clothes for me at the house stowed away in Edward's closet.

As Edward and I made our way down the stairs, a small figure came bouncing up to meet us, holding me tightly to her tiny body.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you! How are you?" She winked, trying to hide her smile.

"Alice," Edward warned. "Now is not the best time." He grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

I looked back at Alice and gave her a shy smile. I knew she would bug me until I told her exactly how I felt about everything that had happened.

I looked up at Edward's beautiful face, wondering if someone could actually explode from being so happy. "Thank you," I whispered.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards the kitchen. "Anytime," he said.

"Morning Bella," Jasper greeted me as I took a seat at the kitchen table. He smiled up at Edward, the side of his face pulling up into a suspicious smirk.

"So," Edward said. "What do you want for breakfast, Bella?"

"Hmm," I thought. "Waffles, with syrup, and lots of whip cream."

"Uhh, okay." Edward turned toward the fridge, looking confused as ever.

I got up from my chair, and opened the freezer to pull out the waffles. "Never mind, I can manage on my own." I turned back around and Edward's lips came down to meet mine. I blushed and looked over at Jasper.

"Oh go ahead, like Alice hasn't already told me everything," Jasper groaned.

"What?" I asked. Hoping his answer wouldn't be what I thought it would be.

Alice came bouncing back again into the kitchen. "Waffles, eww! Honestly Bella, that stuff looks like cardboard. How can you-"

"Alice Cullen!" I screamed. "How could you?"

Alice stood there looking bewildered. She turned to Jasper and glared at him. "Jasper, I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Opps," he said, a smirk forming on his face again.

"So," Edward quickly said, trying to change the subject. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well I had an idea," Alice beamed. "Bella, meet me upstairs when you finish eating." She pulled Jasper along with her as they ran out of the room.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked Edward as I sat down with my huge plate of waffles.

He took a seat next to me and began playing with and twirling my hair.

"Nope, not a chance." He smiled, his eyes glowing.

"No one ever tells me what's going on. Not much fun for the human," I pouted.

"But fun for me, " he whispered as he leaned in and ran his nose along my neck, slowly inhaling my scent.

I shivered.

I quickly scarfed down my food, and jumped up from my seat. I started to walk out of the room when Edward picked me up. Before I could protest, we were already flying up the stairs, stopping in front of Alice and Jasper's room.

"Alice!" Edward yelled through the door. "You two knock it off, Bella's done with breakfast."

I could hear Alice's little giggle and she quickly ran to the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." She winked at me as he set me down. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. "Now, Edward and Jasper, I need you two to leave." She started to shove them out the door.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked.

"Alice," Edward groaned as she shut the door in his face.

"I have a surprise for you, Bella." She ran to the closet and pulled out a shopping bag.

I sighed. "You know I hate it when you buy me things. I don't need anymore new clothes."

"I know. But I don't care." She giggled some more. "Besides, these aren't exactly considered clothes."

I glared at her.

She dumped the bag upside down on the bed as handfuls of little strappy, thin pieces of fabric fell out.

"I figured you might need one since we're going to the lake today. Emmett and Rose are meeting us there later. They're out hunting right now."

"There is no way I'm wearing one of those." I insisted, knowing she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say.

"I know. That's why I got you this." She searched through the pile, and pulled out a more modest looking swim suit. It was pale blue. It was still a two piece but the top had halter straps and the bottoms didn't tie at the side, which I figured I could put up with.

"Now go get dressed, we need to leave soon." She threw the swim suit at me and shoved me into the bathroom. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She flew back to the closet and pulled out a white sundress. "I had to buy it, I'm sorry! I knew you'd love it though." She handed me the dress and shut the door behind her.

I looked into the mirror and held up the dress. I actually did like it. I guess since I wouldn't be half naked the entire time, I could put up with it.

As I was changing, I thought about going to the lake with Edward. He would be half naked too. His gorgeous chest exposed in the sun. I sighed and closed my eyes, picturing in my mind exactly what that would look like. I could tell this day was going to be a good one. There was nothing more I wanted to do than lie in the sun with Edward, his cold arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his body.

"Bella, hurry up!" Alice whined as she banged on the door, interrupting my day dream.

I opened the door and Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. Edward stood there at the bottom, waiting for me. His arms were open and I ran into them as he kissed the top of my head.

"You look great," he murmured into my hair.

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They've been really sweet! Please send more reviews! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow, Bella," Emmett said. "You're wearing a dress and...is that a bathing suit?!" He was mocking me.

"Yes, Emmett," I answered. "I couldn't exactly swim in jeans. Besides, Alice forced them on me."

Alice winked at me and pulled Jasper along to the edge of the lake.

It was turning out to be a beautiful day. I only hoped the clouds would part and the sun would shine through. I always enjoyed looking at my sparkly boyfriend. I never seemed to get over that little fact about him.

We parked a few miles away and Edward threw me on his back and dashed through the trees as always. We passed through a clearing and found a little trail leading down to the water. The lake was huge, surrounded by trees on both sides.

Rosalie and Emmett were already there. Emmett was in the water, trying to splash Rosalie who was laying out on a towel by the water's edge.

I began to feel a little self conscious. Here I was, with two of the most gorgeous girls. And they expected me to prance around in a two-piece in front of them? Alice was already in the water with Jasper, swimming around in circles.

"Oh come on, Bella! Don't be shy!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah take it off!" Emmett roared after her.

I blushed, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Edward noticed.

"Guys knock it off. Leave her alone," Edward replied. He laced his fingers through mine, squeezing my hand gently.

"Ba-chicka-wa-wa," Emmett began singing.

Rosalie picked up a football lying by her feet and chucked it at his head. Emmett was fast though. He caught it in mid-air and turned to glare at her.

"Now you're in trouble," he said through gritted teeth. He sped out of the water and before I knew it he had Rose in a tight-lock grip and was running through the trees out of sight.

"I swear, those two never stop. You'd think they'd need a break after awhile!" Alice said as Jasper held her in his arms.

Jasper's eyes glowed as he looked down at her, winking.

"Oh!" I head Alice gasp as he swam through the water to the other side of the lake. They ran off into the woods and I could hear Alice's giggle echo all around.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then," Edward said as he went to lie down on Rosalie's towel, pulling me along with him.

"Come on," he patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit down. "I won't bite," his mouth curved up into a smirk that took my breath away.

I quickly complied and sat down. "I hope you do," I muttered, but I knew he could hear me.

He raised his arms as he took off his shirt, revealing his stone-like chest. I stopped breathing for a second, my cheeks blushing again. He got up and went to the water. He turned back to look at me. "Bella, aren't you coming?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Yeah, I will in a minute."

He was back at my side in a flash. "It's okay," he whispered. "There's no one here to see you except me. And I've already seen all of you. There's nothing to be shy about." He began playing with the strap on my dress, slowly sliding it down my arm like he did last night.

I closed my eyes and let his hands guide the dress off of me. He pulled the top half down and stood me up on my feet. The dress fell to the ground and he pulled me along stepping out of it.

His body froze in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are." He wrapped his hands around the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to his. His lips were smooth like marble. He gently kissed me, his lips barely moving with mine. I felt a tingling sensation shoot through my body.

He took my hand and pulled me into the water.

We swam out a few feet and Edward disappeared.

I looked all around me. Panic started to take over.

"Edward!" I yelled. "This isn't funny!"

Nothing.

I turned around looking back at the towel, thinking he swam to shore. There was no one there.

"Edward!" I said again, feeling frustrated. "Edward Cullen, I swear if you don't stop this-"

I felt cold arms wrap around my waist behind me.

"You'll what?" he whispered in my ear, his voice all soft and silky.

I gasped, turning around to face him.

"Edward! Don't do that!" I tried hitting him in the shoulder, but he wasn't effected by my weakness.

He was laughing as he pulled me out deeper into the water.

"I was just playing," he said.

There was still a scowl on my face.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, blowing his cool, sweet breath in my face. Chills ran down my spine. He pulled me in closer to his chest. "Do you want me to make it up to you?" he asked, his golden eyes smoldered.

I thought about that for a minute.

"Yes," I answered. "I think you should."

"And what would you have me do?" he asked, the side of his mouth curving up again.

"Hmm...I don't know yet. Let me think about it."

"Alright," he said. His hand moved lower down my backside. "You do that."

His hand kept moving lower. His icy fingers traced along my thigh and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"And while you think about it," he whispered again, "I'll just..." His voice trailed off as I felt his hand tugging at the side of my swim suit bottoms.

"Edward," I protested.

"What?" He looked at me bewildered.

"Not here, not now," I said.

"Why not?" He asked. His voice dropped an octave and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well," I paused trying to recollect my thoughts. "We're kind of out in the open right now."

"There's no one around, Bella." His voice was velvet and warm.

"Well, I-" I stopped breathing. He had already managed somehow to completely take off my bottoms.

He leaned in closer, skimming his nose along my jawline. I could feel his cold breath running down my neck as he spoke.

"I think now is a perfect time," he said as his hand moved lower.

I could feel his fingers sliding along my lips and over my clit.

"Oh, god," I said as I wrapped my legs tighter around his body.

His fingers were like ice. I never imagined feeling something like this. It was indescribable.

"Do you still object?" He asked as he slowly plunged one long finger into me.

"No, no! Please, don't stop," I begged, wanting to feel more of him inside of me.

A low chuckle rose from the bottom of his throat. He entered another finger and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders tighter. Trying not to lose all control.

"Bella," he groaned. "You feel so good. You're so tight."

"Uhhhhh," I whimpered. I could feel his fingers pumping slowly in and out. My whole body was on fire. I couldn't believe Edward was doing this to me right here in the middle of the lake.

He began moving his fingers faster and he entered another one. I could feels my walls clamp onto him tighter.

I buried my face into the side of his neck, inhaling his delicious scent. It only made things worse. All I could think about was how I wanted more of him. All of him.

"Edward," I moaned.

He fingers were moving even faster.

"Edward!" I moaned again. "Edward, ohhhhh god yes!" I yelled, not being able to hold back any of my screams.

I threw my head back, feeling the spasms rock through my body like a tidal wave.

Edward covered my mouth with his, moving his lips hard against mine. He pulled his fingers out of me and placed my bottoms back on.

I felt like I was going to faint. I fell limp against his body. He cradled me close to his chest and moved slowly toward the shore. He placed me on the towel and laid down next to me, wrapping his long arms around my waist.

"Does that make up for scaring you earlier?" He asked. He placed one hand on my chin and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes.

"Not even close," I answered back. "I have many, many plans for your punishment."

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who's read my story! And the reviews are AWESOME! I kind of like where this story is going, so I'll probably continue on if I can come up with more ideas. I mean who doesn't love some Edward and Bella smut. haha ;) MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! they make me feel really good and make me want to write more! but thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The clouds parted. The rays from the sun were shining down on me, making my skin feel warmer. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. I gasped when something icy cold ran across my stomach.

"I love the feel of your warm skin," Edward said as he lightly ran his fingers back and forth.

I smiled when I opened my eyes. His skin was sparkling. I watched his glittering fingers move slowly up and down now. His touch felt like a whisper.

"So," he said, breaking my trance. "What were these 'plans for my punishment' you were talking about?"

I giggled. Both from his question and the tickling sensation he was creating with his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough. Be patient, Edward," I was teasing him. Little did he know that was all part of my plan.

"Oh no. I hope you two love birds aren't turning into Emmett and Rose," Alice came gliding through the trees, Jasper right behind her.

"If anyone is becoming like them it's you and Jasper," Edward replied.

I blushed again. I told myself I had to get used to the fact that my sex life was not going to be a private matter.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Alice asked.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"It's a secret girl thing. Why don't you come over here and lay out with me?" She pointed to a large rock looking out over the water just a few feet away. "You guys should go swimming or something, far away."

"Bella, is that alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, of course. You go have fun with the guys." I leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips before getting up to leave with Alice.

I picked up the towel and walked over to the rock. The sun had warmed it up and it felt good against my back as I laid down. Alice sat down beside me. Rose ran up from behind, gracefully taking a seat on the other side of me.

"Hey girls," she said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Alice answered. "Just about to give Bella a few suggestions on how to "punish" Edward." She started giggling.

My eyes widened. She always had dirty little schemes running through her mind. I should've known.

"Ohh," Rose said, understanding Alice's words. "Well I should be able to help with that. You know Emmett, always getting into trouble. Someone's got to keep him in line."

"You guys," I interjected. "There's really no need for this."

"There isn't?" Alice asked. "So exactly how many times have you slept with Edward?"

"Um, one time. That doesn't mean though-"

"Yes it does. Rose and I have way more experience with this than you do. So you just keep quiet and listen."

I sighed. There was no use in arguing with them.

"Fine," I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands together.

"First off," Rose said. "You shouldn't give in too quickly. I know you're weak when it comes to Edward, Bella, but letting him think he can have you and then pulling away is the key. Always works with Emmett."

"Yeah, you should tease him," Alice chimed in.

"I already thought of that," I told her.

Alice turned her head around quickly to look at me. "You did?" she asked. I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yes, of course. I'm not a total idiot. Trust me," I said. "I know exactly how to tortue Edward." I looked up at her face, the sides of my mouth curving up into a smile before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Alice and Rose joined in.

"Just exactly what are you planning on doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm not going to give away all my secrets," I answered.

"Roaarrr!" Emmett screamed from behind Rose before picking her up and throwing her in the water.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled when she found her way to the surface again. "That's it!"

Emmett went running into the water after her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, swimming farthur out into the sparkling blue water.

"Are we allowed over there now?" Jasper asked as him and Edward came swimming up to us beside the rock.

"Sure, the girl talk is over," Alice said as she glanced over and winked at me.

Edward jumped out of the water and pulled himself up onto the rock we were sitting on. My breathing stopped. I tried to focus my eyes on one beautiful aspect of him, but found them roaming over his whole body.

I slowly looked up, taking in every part of him. Little droplets of water were slowly slipping down his chest, creating a longing somewhere inside of me. I blinked a few times, trying to remember how to breathe in and out. Trying to remember why I was with this gorgeous creature. Why someone as breath-taking as Edward would want someone like me.

His body was still sparkling from the sun. His hair was dripping wet with water, falling onto his face. I focused on his smooth lips. Another droplet of water made its way across his cheek and landed on his bottom lip. I balled my fists up, trying to fight to urge to move towards him and capture it with my tongue. His eyes were glistening in the sun. A bright golden color. Unlike anything I've ever seen. I couldn't look away.

Edward caught onto my staring and lifted his arms to run his hands through his wet hair, shaking it out. I let out a quiet moan, barely above a whisper. His eyes were set on mine and his mouth slid into a smirk. A devilish look came across his face. He turned around facing the water, his back towards me. _Oh god_, I thought. His back was shining like diamonds. I watched as one small water droplet slid down his neck, his shoulder. It glided down the middle of his back, his muscles, his skin. It glided along even lower, disappearing in the little dip above his shorts.

I had another vision of me wrapping my arms around his hips and catching that one water droplet on my tongue, licking all the way up his back. Making a single line with my tongue, dragging it across his cold smooth body.

I was brought back to reality as Jasper loudly cleared his throat, obviously catching on to the turn my emotions had taken. He scooped Alice up in his arms and they swam off in the water.

My plan was falling apart. I thought I was the one that was supposed to torture Edward. Right now all I wanted to do was please him. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head.

Edward came over and laid down beside me, folding his arms behind his head as the same devilish smile played upon his face.

A similar smile spread across my face as an idea suddenly popped into my head.

I sat up and flipped over to lay on my stomach. I waited a few minutes to see what he would do. I turned my head to the side and opened one eye to peek back at him. He was now sitting up and his eyes were roaming over my backside, just like I did his.

I turned my head to the other side and reached behind my neck to find the tie holding up my top. My fingers fumbled around until I finally untied them. I brought my arms around to my back and found the other knot holding the rest of my top on. I slowly untied it and let the strings fall loosely to my side.

I could feel the sun's warmth on my now exposed back. I looked over at Edward and opened my eyes. He was frozen like a statue. I looked down at his hands which were clinched in fists by his side.

"Bella," he said through clinched teeth.

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes again. "Yeah," I answered innocently.

"Do you really want me to take you right here on this rock?"

I smiled to myself, knowing my plan was working now. "Not exactly, Edward. Why do you ask?"

"Because if you don't put your top back on I'm going to lose all self control."

I felt his cool hand grip the back of my neck. He lightly trailed his fingers down my back. I shivered from the icy sensation he was dragging along my skin. He leaned over and gently placed his smooth lips on the back of my shoulder. He exhaled as he contiuned kissing down my back, his sweet breath leaving chills where ever his lips touched.

His hand traveled farthur down. His fingers began to massage the back of my thigh. This was starting to become torture for me again. I longed to turn over and press my body closer to his. To feel his wet chest against my breasts.

_No Bella! Stop that!_ I forced myself to think about something else. Something other than the delicious feeling Edward was giving me by moving his hands over my body.

"BELLA!" a loud, high-pitched voice yelled. Alice, thank god!

She hopped out of the water with Jasper and I swiftly moved to tie my strings back together.

"Hey Alice," I said.

Edward groaned and moved his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, you really should get in the water. It feels so great! Aren't you hot from laying out?" Alice was looking at me with wide eyes, hoping I would catch on.

I was hot, but not from just laying out.

"Sure. I am a little warm, I think." I jumped up and dove into the cold water, Alice following after me.

We swam a few feet away out of hearing range from the guys.

"Alice you came at the perfect time! I really didn't think I was going to last another second!" I giggled again, finding that Alice's laughter was beginning to rub off on me.

"I know! That's why I came when I did. Edward was about to ravish you! Did you see his nostrils flaring? Seriously, Bella, he was about to go over the edge."

Over the edge, I thought to myself. I wanted to push the limits furthur. I wanted to see just how much I could get away with before pushing him completely over the edge.

**AN: Muah - ha- ha. I know. I'm evil for dragging this out. But it's so much better this way! :)**

Funny Twilight Story: Yesterday I met one of my brother's friends. My brother is 16 and so is his friend. So I turned around to meet him and I froze. NO KIDDING...this kid looked EXACTLY like Michael Welch! My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide. I said..."Oh my gosh, you look exactly like Mike Newton! It's Mike Newton!" I was basically freaking out. My brother just looked at me weird and told me I was stupid and to shut up. He got sick of me talking about Twilight every other day so he decided to read it and he's now on New Moon, so he knows who Mike Newton is. Later that day I looked up a picture of Michael Welch and he agreed that they could pass as twins. I mean exact same mouth, nose, eyes, face, he even had blonde hair like Mike Newton! I just kept staring at the poor kid, probably freaking him out. But I don't care because I freakin met MIKE NEWTON!! YEAH!! :D too bad he's 16 and i'm 21. hahaha i guess i'll just have to date the real Michael Welch.

**Big thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You guys are so awesome! you rock! all the reviews have been super sweet and nice and you've all had great things to say which is always good! and thank you to all the people who have added me to their alerts and fav. stories and authors. that's really really cool. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!**

**Keep on reviewing!! I always love hearing what you have to say!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I swam a few feet out in the water, drifting with the current. I flipped over on my back, floating on top of the cool surface. Closing my eyes, I focused on the warmth from the sun, soaking in as many rays as I could. Sunny days in Forks were rare and I wanted to make sure I enjoyed every minute of it.

Time seemed to be non-existent. My thoughts drifted off as well. I thought about summer. All the adventures Alice would be dragging me off to. But my mind kept coming back to one thing. An angel's face. Golden eyes framed by prominent cheekbones, a square jawline. Haloed in reddish-bronzed hair that was tousled just the right way. Smooth lips, grazing down my neck, across my collarbone. Gently placing butterfly kisses down my chest, across my stomach.

There was no where else I would want to be this summer. I would be elated to spend the next few months locked in Edward's room. Spending my days wrapped tightly in his arms.

I suddenly opened my eyes. Straining my ears to hear who was calling my name.

"Bella!" someone yelled. Edward?

I turned over, my eyes wide in shock.

The current had taken me farther down the stream. I couldn't even see the shore where I started out from. I didn't know how far I had gone, but it had to be more than a few hundred feet.

I panicked.

My arms and legs were fighting against the strength of the current, carrying me deeper into rough waters.

"Bella! Bella! Don't fight it!" I could hear Edward clearly now.

My head whipped around, frantically looking in every direction for a sign of hope. I couldn't see him anywhere.

I tried to take a few deep breaths, only gulping down the water that was beginning to rise higher.

"Ed-ward!" I squeaked, coughing and gasping for air.

My legs and arms grew more tired. My muscles hurt from straining against the force of the current. I could slowly feel my body shutting down, becoming weaker by the minute.

I sank underneath the surface, trying to fight and losing miserably. My world grew dark and more wet. All I could hear now were loud rushing noises. Muffled sounds that drowned out all my other senses. My mind grew darker as well. I gave up on gasping for air and oxygen. Every breath I took burned down my throat and echoed throughout my lungs. I could feel my throat slowly closing in on me, the light from above fading away.

Something cold and hard gripped my waist. Holding me, bringing me higher. I started floating to the top, light shining down on me again.

I was thrown over someones shoulders, racing fast to some unknown place. I felt warm air hit my limp body as he placed one hand on the back of my head. He was dragging my body somewhere, gently laying me down on a cold, wet surface.

I tried opening my eyes. It's too late, I thought. My body felt heavy. My muscles ached down to my bones.

Smooth lips hovered above mine. Something sweet, cool, and delicious blew into my mouth. This had to be a dream. These lips were exactly the ones I had been fantasizing about only moments earlier.

After a few seconds my lungs came back to life. They filled up with this angel's breath and I gasped. I felt water rising up in my throat. I coughed it up, thankful for being able to breathe again.

Edward helped me sit up, rubbing my back. I looked over at his face. It was full of emotion. Anger, sadness, relief. Before I had another chance to breathe again, he pulled me into his wet chest, arms wrapping around me tight until I felt like I was going to break.

"Bella, Bella," he kept murmuring my name. "Thank god. I thought I was going to lose you." He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

"Edward," I said, my voice raspy and sore from coughing up the water I had swallowed.

He loosened his hold on me and firmly placed his hands on my shaking shoulders. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted, his voice echoing.

I looked around to where he had brought me. We were sitting on another little shore, but this one was tucked away from the main body of water. I was sitting in shallow water, surrounded by two huge, towering rock walls on either side. I looked behind me. There was another rock wall there too. The sun was shining down on us through the open ceiling.

Edward shook my shoulders, snapping me back to reality.

I looked up at him. His face was beautiful. I slowly came back to my senses. The realization of what just happened began to seep through my pores. I remember water, darkness, no air. I looked at Edward's eyes. His face was expectant, waiting for me to give him an answer.

"Oh, Edward," I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and fastening my trembling lips to his. He held still, allowing me to attack him with my forceful kiss. I pulled back a few inches.

"I'm so sorry," I said, my words came out fast, trying to get everything out in a hurry. "I was just floating and I started daydreaming. I just got lost in my thoughts. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

I pressed my lips hard to his again. He brought his hands up to my face, holding me in place while he moved his lips with mine. He pulled back, allowing me to have air again and rested his cold forehead on mine.

"I know you didn't mean to scare me. It's okay. Everything is fine now. Just don't be so stupid next time." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"There isn't going to be a next time," I grumbled.

"I think that's best."

He kissed the tip of my nose and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much you mean to me?" he asked. "You are my life, Bella. Without you I have nothing. I am nothing. You are my light, my saving grace. Don't you get that?"

"Yes, Edward," I answered. "I do. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." I began to sob again. He pulled me into another tight hug.

"Shh, it's fine," he sighed. "I love you. I always will. I can't even begin to describe it. I have nothing to compare it to. I can't think of anything as powerful as my love for you."

"Edward," I said. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging on it, pulling his face back to look at him. "Compare it to my love for you. I can't survive without you. Obviously we know that by now." I smiled through my tears. "I love you."

I placed a kiss above each of his closed eyes. "I love you," I said again as I kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you." I kissed the side of his mouth.

He turned his head and began kissing my neck. His lips were cold and they felt good against my warm skin. His tongue traced a line up to my ear. He started sucking on my earlobe and then licked the hollow space below my jawline.

One hand was pressed into the small of my back. His fingers inched down until they found the top of my bottoms. He played with the edge of the fabric before dipping his hand underneath it. He tightly gripped one cheek and pulled me closer to him until I was sitting on top of his lap. My legs straddled over his hips and I wrapped them tight around his body, squeezing my thighs.

I felt my body go limp again.

His other hand traced under my breast and around to my back. His lips moved to mine. I opened my mouth, wanting to taste all of him. I slipped my tongue inside his cold mouth and it tangled with his.

I felt his fingers pulling on the strings of my bikini top. He pulled one until it came untied. His hand traveled up to my neck as his tongue plunged deeper into my mouth. I responded by tugging harder on his hair, trying to pull him deeper into my kiss.

The strings around my neck came undone and he pulled my top away, tossing it to the side.

I leaned back, giving him full access to my chest. I felt my nipples harden as he moved his mouth lower. He licked his way down the center of my chest, teasing me. I brought his face lower, placing it in front of the two heaving mounds that ached for his touch. His tongue ran over one nipple and I whimpered from the joy and pleasure I was feeling.

"Edward," I said.

"Hmm?" he moaned.

"More, please."

He placed his mouth over my breast and began sucking gently. He started out slow but with every moan that escaped my mouth he sucked harder. My back arched into him and my arms fell limp by my side.

His teeth grazed over my nipple. He gently placed it between his teeth, teasing me even more. He kissed his way over to my other breast that ached with pain now. He continued taking turns, lazily tracing patterns with his tongue and then taking me by surprise by sucking hard with his cold mouth.

I was feeling pain and pleasure all at once. My thighs began to shake and tremble. The dull ache that started out in my breasts made its way down between my legs. I could feel myself becoming more wet with every move Edward made.

I was immensely enjoying this moment, but I wanted to please Edward too.

I pulled his face up and moved one hand to the waist of his shorts. I began tugging at the sides and he raised up to help me remove them.

"Bella," he groaned. "Please, don't wait any longer. I need you." He rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

My hand began to slowly move up and down his shaft. I began pumping faster and he moaned out louder. I lowered myself until I had taken all of him in my mouth. I rolled my tongue over his head and began sucking hard, trying to mimic the way his mouth had moved over my breasts.

"Oh, god," Edward shouted.

I moved my mouth faster. He placed his hand on the back of my head, tangling his fingers through my wet, matted hair. He began guiding me, forcing me to take more in my mouth. I felt him grow harder as he hit the back of my throat. His groaning echoed all around us. It only encouraged me to suck harder, moving my hand faster up and down.

"Ohhh, god! Bella! Keep going, please!" Edward was panting hard, out of breath.

I obeyed his wishes. I felt cold liquid shoot down my throat. I swallowed all of it and I pumped faster and harder.

"Uhhhnnn," a low growl escaped through his perfect mouth.

I ran my fingers across his thighs and slowly raised my head up. I licked around his navel and traced a line up the center of his chest with my tongue. I reached his nipple and kissed it gently before taking all of it in my mouth, sucking hard.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Woman, you're killing me!" He laughed lightly and it thrilled me to know that I was torturing him again. Hopefully I was causing him both pain and pleasure like he was with me.

The ache between my thighs was becoming worse. I tried to ignore it. I couldn't ease it now. I couldn't give Edward the satisfaction of having all of me, making me scream his name in ecstasy. At least not yet.

"I guess we should get back," I said as I leaned over him reaching for my top.

"No!" he yelled, grabbing my waist and flipping me underneath him.

He aggressively took hold of my breasts, running his palms over the hard peaks. He took them both between his fingers and pinched lightly.

My back involuntarily arched up, pushing my chest into his. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh and I ached even worse than before.

"No, Edward," I said. It took all the strength I had to say that simple word, no.

"Why not? Bella, I want you. I need you. Right now." He squeezed my breasts harder.

I moaned in frustration.

"Let's wait. Please. I promise tonight we will. Trust me. I'll make it worth your wait." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm..." he said. His face was pulled tight in concentration. "Worth my wait, huh? Too bad I can't read your thoughts." He leaned down so his mouth was right at my ear and breathed his sweet scent over my face. "I'd love to know what you're thinking right now," he whispered.

He slowly pulled himself up off of me and put his shorts back on. I grabbed my top and tied it back in place.

"A girl's got to have some secrets," I said after catching my breath again. "Where's the fun in me telling you all my naughty ideas?" He turned to glare down at me and my mouth turned up into an evil smirk.

"You're driving me mad. Just shut up and get on."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his back before speeding through the water and taking me back to shore.

**AN: I really really like this chapter. I think it's one of my favs so far. What do you guys think? Thoughts please! REVIEW!!**

**Again, super million billion thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are seriously so awesome! It just makes me want to write more and better chapters, so keep them coming!! And I finally have an idea of where I want this story to go. So far, I've just been writing whatever comes to mind next. But I actually know what I'm going to write the next few chapters. So yay for that! :)**

**Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! You guys rock!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"There you guys are!" Alice beamed as she ran up to me, wrapping her hard arms around my body, squeezing me to death.

"Can't...breathe," I choked out.

"Oh! Sorry," she said as she let me go. "I'm so glad you're okay. What were you thinking going off like that?"

Edward wrapped one arm around my shoulder, running his hand up and down my arm, sending shivers throughout my entire being.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention," I said.

"Well Edward made it just in time. You know, it's getting kind of hard keeping an eye out for you. Can't you just stay out of trouble for one day?"

"I'm doing the best I can Alice," I huffed.

"I know. It's okay. I still love you Bella. We're about to have a splash war! Come on Edward!" Alice ran back down to the water, joining the rest of the Cullens.

Edward walked me over to the towel and sat me down. "Is that okay if I go?" he asked. I could still see worry in his eyes.

I brought my hand up to his gorgeous face, running my fingers through his hair. "Of course, I'm fine now. Go have fun."

He kissed me swiftly on the lips before turning and running down towards the lake.

Emmett appeared out of no where, splashing a big wave in Jasper's direction. He turned around and splashed Emmett back. I was glad I wasn't part of this game. I definitely would have been seriously injured. The force of everyones splash was incredible. Vampires and splashing do not mix well with humans.

Alice of course knew what every ones next move was going to be. She would dart underneath the glassy surface and sneak up from behind them, splashing water in their face. At one point Emmett swam up behind Rosalie, picking her up from the waist before throwing her 20 feet in the water again. Every now and then Edward would look over at me, checking to see if I was still alive. His concern for me was always sweet and endearing. A little annoying at times but I knew he meant well. My concern for him was just as strong.

A few minutes later Edward came running towards me. Beads of water rolled down his chiseled chest. He sat down beside me, picking up another towel to dry himself off. He started to run the towel across his chest and down his arm. I placed my hand over his, stopping him. He looked at me, confused. I focused my eyes on his collarbone. I turned towards him, running one hand down the middle of his back. I leaned over and kissed his shoulder. I moved closer, running my tongue across his wet skin, following the line towards his neck.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm drying you off. The towel wasn't doing a good enough job." I went back to licking his neck. I pressed my lips hard against his skin.

"Now is not the best time for this," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" I asked as I continued back down to his collarbone, catching the water droplets with my tongue.

"Because my family is here, and if you kiss me like that again I might do something that would embarrass you."

I removed my lips and looked up at him. "Like what?" I asked, curious by his statement.

"Something along the lines of what just happened in that cove," he whispered. His eyes were blazing with desire.

I thought back to the feeling of his lips sucking hard on my nipples. A chill ran up my spine.

"Oh," I said, a little breathless from my thoughts.

"Right. I'm finding I have less self control with you the farther we go."

Me too, I thought.

He went back to toweling himself off as I tried to catch my breath. The rest of the Cullens ran up to the shore.

"So Bella, where do you think we should go tonight?" Rosalie asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's summer! We're all going out tonight, what's your pick?" Alice asked. "We could go to dinner, or the movies, or shopping!" Alice's eyes lit up.

"No shopping," I answered.

"I think the movies are a good idea," Edward chimed in.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Considering Bella is the only one who eats dinner at a restaurant. They don't exactly serve grizzly bears or mountain lions."

"Then the movies it is!" Alice got dressed and packed up the towels. "Come on, we don't have all day. I need to get back to the house and get ready for tonight." She pulled Jasper along down the trail before speeding off through the trees, back towards the car.

Emmett and Rosalie followed after them. I found my dress and picked it up off the ground. Edward came over and reached for the white piece of fabric in my hands.

"Here," he said. "Let me help you."

I smiled up at him. Raising my arms over my head, he slowly moved the dress down over my head and slid it along my body, letting it fall in place. His fingers lightly grazed my skin, down the side of my chest and over my stomach. He looked down at me and his eyes grew brighter. I had no idea that Edward putting clothes on me would be so sexy. Taking them off was one thing, but I was surprised the find that I enjoyed watching him dress me. His hands running down my body.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his voice soft and velvet.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded, unable to speak a word.

When we arrived back at the Cullen house, Alice dragged me out of the car and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I have the perfect outfit for you tonight!"

"Alice, you really don't have to keep giving me things. I have my own clothes."

"Oh just shut up Bella. Your clothes are so drab and dreary. Don't you want to look cute for Edward?" She was rummaging through her closet before pulling out a large silver shopping bag.

"Of course I do. I always look cute for Edward." I was beginning to feel a little insulted. Edward didn't have a problem with what I wore. He was always complimenting me, telling me how beautiful I was. And how good I smelled. Which at times drove him crazy.

"This is for you," she said, handing me the bag. "Don't open it though! Not until your ready to get dressed. I want it to be a surprise." She winked at me and lead me out the door before I could say another word. She shoved me down the hall and into Edward's bedroom, where he was laying back on the bed, listening to some new jazz CD.

"Now go take a shower or something! Your hair is a mess!" she said before turning around and shutting the door behind her. I was alone with Edward in his bedroom. I just stood there, staring at him. His arms were crossed behind his head and he looked really relaxed. And sexy.

"I think your hair looks fine," he said. His voice was low and quiet.

I suddenly became very nervous. I thought back to the night before. The image of Edward hovering over top of me, moaning my name came flooding back into my mind. My cheeks blushed a deep red and I dropped my head down, hoping he wouldn't see.

I didn't hear him move off the bed as he came to stand in front of me. He took the bag out of my hands and brought my face up to look at him. Why did he have to smell so delicious? His scent rolled off him and whirled around in my head, making my thoughts cloudy.

"Why are you blushing?" he whispered.

I didn't want to answer him. I bit my lip.

"Bella, tell me. Please," he pleaded. I caved in immediately.

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"Yeah," he urged on.

"I was thinking back to last night. And I was thinking about what happened in here last night." I closed my eyes and tried to turn my face away. His hands didn't budge as his thumb began to stroke my bottom lip.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about. You may have to remind me."

I glared up at him. "You don't remember?" I asked, stunned and upset.

"Hmm...I think I remember a little of this," he said. He brought his mouth down to meet mine. He crushed them softly to my lips and they eagerly parted open, taking more of him in my mouth. He glided his tongue across my bottom lip before taking it between his teeth, lightly tugging on it.

"Please tell me you remember more," I whispered, breathless from his taste that lingered on my wet lips.

"I might," he murmured against my neck.

"Edward," I said. "I have to get ready for tonight. Don't you want to see what Alice bought me?"

"I already know. She was thinking about it earlier. I can't wait to see it on you."

"You're not going to give me any hints, are you?" I asked.

"Not a chance," he smiled my favorite smile, the side of his mouth curving up into an evil smirk.

"You Mr.," I said, shoving a finger into his chest, pushing him away from me. "You stay here and don't move. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He sat down on the bed, as still as a statue. "Yes Mam," he said.

I turned around and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to the large antique tub, turning the knob all the way. Steam began to slowly fill up the room. I tossed the dress to the floor and slipped off my bathing suit. I sank down into the warm water, letting it rise all around me, relaxing my entire body.

My thoughts drifted off to Edward. Thinking about him laying in bed just a few feet away outside the door was beginning to turn me on a bit. I leaned back and closed my eyes, picturing his smooth skin, the curve of his mouth, the way his fingers felt when they brushed against my skin. I felt an ache somewhere in the pit of my stomach. It traveled lower. My inner thighs began to throb.

I brought my hand up, running my fingers across my stomach. My nipples went hard as I ran my thumb across my breast. I imagined it was Edward's thumb. A small moan escaped my lips. I brought my nipple between my two fingers and pinched it lightly. The feeling was incredible. I spread my legs open wider and moved my other hand down between my thighs. I pinched my nipple harder as I began to rub on my clit.

I ran one finger up and down through my wet folds, aching to feel something cold instead. Edward's hand. I longed to feel Edward's fingers moving through my core, pumping fast in and out. I moaned a little louder this time.

"Edward," I whispered.

I plunged one finger inside of me, feeling my walls clamp down. I inserted another finger and began moving them out fast and hard. I could feel the heat rise in my body as I rolled my clit between my other hand.

"Ohh, god," I groaned.

My breathing became heavier, coming out in loud gasps. I felt the pressure building inside of me.

"Yes, yes," I said.

It kept building and building. I moved my hand faster, rubbing harder. My legs began to tremble and I finally felt the release I had been hoping for.

"Oh! Yes!! Edward!" I yelled.

I quickly bit my tongue, not wanting to shout any louder. The final wave hit, sending my body into shock. I sighed heavily and dropped my arms by my side. A smile spread across my face. I quickly finished bathing and pulled the drain from the tub. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body as I squeezed the water from my hair. I bit my lip and slowly opened the door. I was afraid of what Edward would say, hoping he would just forget my little bath-tub outburst.

He was sitting up on the bed. His knuckles were straining against his skin, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Edward?" I whispered, knowing he would be able to hear me.

"Bella," his chest was heaving up and down, his nostrils flaring. "Get over here," his voice was low and he sounded a little mad.

My breathing sped up. I walked over to the bed and stood in front of him.

"Edward," I said, being cautious of my next move. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked up into my eyes. "No," he whispered. He moved his hand to my towel and threw it across the room. I stood there in front of him, naked and wet still from my bath.

I stopped breathing as he brought his hands around to my back, pressing me tightly against his chest.

"You really have _no_ idea what you do to me, do you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

"It took all the self control I had not to rip that door off its hinges. You moaning my name is one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. You have no idea how much it turns me on just listening to your voice."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was thinking about you the whole time. I was getting so turned on." I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. Did I seriously just say that? I was finding it easier to be open and honest with him about this new part of our lives.

He brought his hands lower, gripping the back of my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping me around his waist. "Don't ever apologize to me about that. I think next time you decide to pleasure yourself, you should do it in front of me." He brought his mouth to my ear and began licking down my neck.

"In front of you?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, bringing his mouth to my ear again. "I want to see you orgasm." His cool breath left his mouth and circled around my skin, leaving chills all along my body.

I stopped breathing again. "Oh, Edward," I murmured.

"As much as I hate to say this, you better finish getting ready. Alice is going to be furious if we're late for the movie."

"Ugghhh, your so cruel," I said as I moved off his lap and picked up the shopping bag by the door, bringing it over to the bed.

"I know. But tonight we will, I promise." He moved behind me and wrapped his cold hands around my waist, bringing his lips to my neck. "Tonight, I'm going to make you orgasm. You'll be screaming my name like you never have before."

My hands began to tremble as I pulled out the outfit from the bag. The next few hours were going to be the longest hours of my life. How was I going to make it through until then?

**AN: Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry it's taking me so long to update! I had to work all weekend and I haven't had any time to sit down and write something good! I hope you all like this chapter! Please leave more reviews, it's always exciting to get new emails and to read what you all have to say! You guys are seriously soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo AWESOME!! THANK YOU!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wow," I said as I held up the outfit Alice picked out for me.

"I know," Edward whispered in my ear. "Try it on."

I slipped the dress over my head and moved to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. The color was a light green. The material was really soft and it felt good over my skin.

"A little help, please?" I asked Edward.

He silently moved behind me. The back was completely open, except for a few strings that criss-crossed and tied around. He moved his fingers over the dress and gently tied it in place. He brought his lips down to my shoulder blade and pressed his smooth cold lips to my skin.

"You look beautiful. I love this color on you."

"I have to admit, Alice did a pretty good job. I actually like it." I moved my hands to his neck and around the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"I like it too. I'm really going to like taking it off of you later tonight."

"Edward, you're driving me crazy. I'm not going to last through the movie if you keep talking like that."

He smiled at me and chuckled. "Fine," he said. "I'll leave and let you finish getting ready. But hurry up, I hate it when you're not in my arms." He kissed me again on my shoulder and left the room.

I sighed. I had to pull myself together.

As I was blow drying my hair, Alice came bouncing into the bathroom.

"I knew it would look great on you! You look gorgeous, Bella!" She wrapped her arms around me and started playing with my hair. "Now, this is for you," she laid down a purple make-up bag on the counter, along with a curling iron.

"Alice, don't even think about it," I said, glaring at her.

"Please Bella! I love making you over! I hardly get to do it anymore." Her face pulled down, pouting her lips at me. "Please, please!" she begged.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine! Just get it over with."

"Yay! I love you Bella! I'm so glad Edward found you!"

"Me too," I mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice had begun to squeal like a little girl.

"Ohhhh! You look gorgeous! Now turn around and look at yourself!" She spun me around until I was facing the mirror.

"Whoa," I said. I was a little shocked. I still looked like me, just a better version of me. Alice had left my hair down and lightly curled the ends. It was wavy but it still looked natural. I was wearing more make-up than I usually did but that too looked natural.

"Alice, I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you. I really do love having you as a sister." I turned around and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"You're so welcome Bella! I love having you as a sister too!" She returned the hug and then quickly grabbed my wrist. "Come on, if we don't leave now we'll be late for the movie."

As we made our way down the stairs, the rest of the gang was waiting for us by the door. I glided over to Edward's side and eagerly slipped my hand inside his.

"Whoa," Edward said, his eyes glued to my face.

I looked up at him shyly. "Do I look okay?" I asked.

"Okay? Are you serious?" His eyebrows scrunched together, making him look even sexier. "You really don't get it, do you? Bella, you're beautiful. More than that, you're radiant. You shine."

I felt my face go red and he brought his other hand up to stoke my cheek. "I think you are the one who shines."

He smiled, exposing his perfect white teeth. "I do shine, when I'm around you that is."

My mind went foggy again. My thoughts grew cloudy.

Before I knew it we were already outside and he was helping me into his Volvo.

"Why are we taking seperate cars?" I asked.

He sped around to the driver's side and quickly got in before backing out down the garage. He looked over at me and winked. He had that smirk again on his face.

"Edward," I pleaded. "Tell me."

He was silent.

I waited a few moments before speaking.

"Please," I whispered. "Please just tell me." I moved my hand across the seat and placed it on his thigh. I gently squeezed my hand harder and felt the muscles in his leg tense up under my touch.

"Behave Bella," he murmured under his breath.

I began moving my hand up and down his leg. I slowed my pace and moved my fingers in a lazy circle on the inside of his thigh.

His knuckles gripped the steering wheel. He stared straight ahead.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on Edward?"

He sighed heavily. "It's a surprise. Don't move you hand any higher. I'll be forced to give into telling you. Your surprise will be ruined." He firmly placed his hand on top of mine, stopping any movement. He turned his face and glared down at me, his eyes shining in the moonlight pouring in from outside. "You don't want that do you?"

My mouth slowly parted open, aching for his touch on my lips. "Want what?"

"You don't want your surprise to be ruined, now do you?" It was like he read my mind. He moved his hand to my face, running his cold finger down my cheek and across my warm mouth. My bottom lip trembled and he traced the line of my lips. I moved my tongue to wet my mouth and tasted the coolness of his finger. He inched it closer and placed it inside my hot mouth. My tongue swirled around it, tingling from his delicious taste. I closed my lips around it and gently sucked. I heard Edward groan.

He removed his finger, tracing my bottom lip again before placing his hand on my thigh. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I tried to catch my breath.

"You taste so good," I whispered, not really aware of what I was saying. I bit my bottom lip before continuing on. I ran my tongue across it. "Mmmm," I moaned. "I can still taste you on my lips."

His hand tightened on my leg.

"Edward, I want to taste all of you." I leaned in closer to his body, hovering just below his neck. I pressed my lips hard against the skin below his ear and ran my tongue along the side of his neck. "You smell almost as good as you taste," I whispered.

I leaned back again into my seat and sank a little lower, feeling weak.

Edward's hand began moving up and down my thigh. His fingers ran over my knee before slipping them under my dress. I parted my legs a little, allowing him more access. He moved his icy hand to the inside of my thigh, running it higher. His fingers left a trail of fire. I shifted again in my seat and parted my legs even more, lifting my dress up a few inches. I felt his hand brush against the outside of my panties.

I squirmed restlessly, moving my hips. I wanted to feel his hand against my hot core again.

He pressed his fingers hard against my folds. Why did I have to wear underwear tonight? Why?

"You're already wet, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" He moved his hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel.

I groaned in protest. "Edward! What the-"

"We're here. I can't make love you in the parking lot, dear."

"And why not? Edward, you can't do that to me. Please, I need you so bad right now." I was panting, my chest rising and falling with each inhaled breath I took.

"Bella," Edward moaned. He closed his eyes.

I moved closer until I was almost sitting on his lap. "I know you need it too," I said as I placed my hand on his crotch, feeling his hard cock straining against his pants.

"No!" he shouted and quickly got out of the car.

I stared at him in shock as he came around to open my door. I opened it before he got there and slammed it as hard as I could. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed his back against the car.

"Just what the hell is your problem tonight?" I asked, my voice dripping with resentment. "Why are you doing this to me?" I lowered my voice and finished speaking. "You cannot tease me like that and then walk away. You have no idea the pain I'm in right now. I am aching for you, Edward. I am..." I paused, searching for the right word. "Craving. I am craving you so badly." My voice grew softer. "I need to feel you inside of me. I'm losing my mind. It's all I can think about now. All I can picture is last night. The image of you moving above me, thrusting into me harder and faster and-" I was cut off by his lips.

He placed his hands around my shoulders and attacked my mouth. I staggered back, surprised by the force he was using with me. He'd never been this aggressive before. I thought back to this morning in his bed, the cove at the lake, again in his room after my bath. I guess the whole day had been leading up to this. We were both on edge. It only made sense that his tongue was fighting with mine, moving it around inside my mouth. Exploring.

I brought my hands up to the back of his neck and tangled them in his hair, tugging on it with all my might. I wrapped one leg around his waist and he moved his hands lower down my back, sending chills throughout my whole body. He moved his hands lower and lifted me up to wrap my other leg around his waist. He held on tightly to my bottom and pressed my back harder against the car.

His lips were hard and he was kissing me fast. He moved them in sync with mine. We moved as one being. I felt myself get even more wet, the outside of my panties were soaked by now. I had to move my head to the side, gasping for air. He moved his lips away from mine and rested his head against the window of the car behind me. He was breathing heavily and his icy breath was tickling my neck. He moved his face to look at me.

"I'm sorry I teased you. I couldn't help it. You're so tempting," he said. "I was afraid if I stayed any longer in that car with you that I would just take you right there. I didn't want it to be over with so quickly. I have something really special planned for you tonight, if you can just bare with me for the next couple of hours."

"Oh, Edward," I said. I moved my hands to his beautiful face. "I'll be okay, I promise. I think I can hold out a little while longer. I don't know how much longer though," I admitted.

"I want tonight to be even better than last night. Although I don't see how it can be. Making love to you is the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced in all my life. I can't even explain to you how much that meant to me. That you would put your life in my hands like that. That you trust me enough to let me do that."

"Of course I trust you. No matter what, I'll always trust you. I love you."

"I know you do. And I love you for that. I _promise_ tonight we will make love again. I've been on edge all day and I can't wait much longer."

I smiled at him, knowing exactly how he felt. "Me either. Just think, with all this tension built up, we'll both probably explode tonight. Which, I think, will make it all the better."

He smiled his smirk again. "I know. That's kind of been the whole plan."

"We should probably go inside," I said after a few moments.

"Yeah, Alice is a little ticked off about us fooling around out here." He gently let me down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me close to his chest.

**AN: OMG!! i am beyond sorry for it taking me this long again to update. i haven't been in a lemony-writing kind of mood and i didn't just want to write some crap, bc i hate twilight fan fiction crap. but i will try my best to update the next couple of chapters in the next couple of days. again, a million billion trillion gazillion thanks to everyone who added me on their alerts, or favorite stories/authors and for actually taking the time to read this. your alls feedback is what keeps me writing this. otherwise i would just be writing crap all day. haha...now i actually want to write good stuff so i don't let you guys down! so please keep reviewing, i love them!! they make me smile!! :D **

**also...today i went to the movies and the guy in front of me, no kidding, had yellow eyes!! golden yellow just like the contacts they wore when filming the movie. he was really good looking too. it was freaky though, his eyes. and he had his 4 year old daughter with him. guess what her name was...bella. yeah, i'm being completely serioius. i was like holy poo on toast, twilight is everywhere!! i'm still waiting to meet a vampire though. oh! and my brother's friend, the mike newton look-a-like was there, so i said hey and smiled like a big goof. hehe :)**

**and the dress Bella is wearing is on my profile page. in case you were wondering. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We were greeted by Alice as we walked through the doors. She quickly pulled me aside and led me to the bathroom.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"Bella," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I think you and Edward should maybe sit in the back of the theater."

"Why?"

"Umm...I just think that would be a good idea, considering-"

"Considering what? Did you see something happening?"

"Something happened alright." She looked up at me, trying to hide her smile. She failed and broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Alice! Stop that!" I smacked her on the arm, knowing that she probably wouldn't even feel it.

"I'm sorry. It is kind of funny though. You two have been driving Jasper crazy, which works out in my favor. He hasn't been able to keep his hands off of me all day. Earlier at the lake he did this amazing thing under water. He tore off my suit and his fingers were-"

"No!! Stop! Now! Please, I do not need to hear about yours and Jasper's under water escapades. Just keep that to yourself."

"Fine. But listen, just make sure you sit in the last row. And make sure there's no one around. I know how you can be shy sometimes."

"What are you talking about? Can't you just tell me?"

"No," she winked at me and shoved me out the door. "Edward's waiting for you," she whispered before skipping off to Jasper.

Edward had his eyes on Alice, who was staring intently back at him. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and his head whipped to the side to watch me walk slowly towards him. I froze in place.

He knew.

He obviously just seen whatever Alice had seen. My eyes grew wide, in anticipation of what I should do next. Half of me wanted to run back to the car and hide. The other half of me was curious as to what Alice's vision was. She told me to sit in the back, with no one around. I could only imagine what was going to happen.

Edward's face softened. His eyes narrowed in on me and the sides of his mouth slid up, exposing his white teeth. He had an evil look about him. He reminded me of a predator then, strong, mysterious, dangerous. He looked so sexy like that. My heart stopped beating.

He stood in front of me, holding out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

I silently took his hand and we walked into the dark theater. The previews were on and as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I could see that there was hardly anyone in here. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting in the middle a few rows back from the screen. She must have been eager to see the movie. I realized then that I didn't even know which movie we were watching. I figured though that it wouldn't matter by the end of the night. I looked to my left and saw Rosalie and Emmett cuddled together in the corner. Emmett was playing with a piece of Rose's long blonde hair. Edward led me up the stairs and to the back row.

I walked to the middle and sank down low in my seat. What was Alice thinking? She must've been wrong about the vision. I could never do anything sexual in the back of a movie theater. I felt my cheeks blush. I was already embarrassed and I hadn't even done anything.

Edward slowly made his way to the seat next to me. I didn't look up when he sat down. I kept my eyes glued to the giant glowing screen, trying to think about anything other than the delicious smell of his skin, the fire he dragged across my lips when he was kissing me in the parking lot, the feel of his hard cock under his jeans, the sweet taste of his neck, the sound of him moaning in my ear the night before, the sound of him moaning my name in pleasure, the rise and fall of his chiseled chest when he breathed heavily...

I sighed.

At least I meant to. It came out as a low whimper. I was in pain again. Trying to not think about Edward, was only making me think about him even more.

I quickly glanced over at him out of the corner of my eye. He was as still as a statue, not moving. The changing light from the movie danced across his face. I studied the lines of his profile. The downward slope of his nose, leading to his lips. They were smooth and cold, one of my favorite things about him. My eyes fell on the little dip below his nose, above his mouth. I dared to bring my eyes higher, settling on his eyes. My breathing became a little heavier, something I'm sure he picked up on.

I turned my face to get a better look at him. His eyes were golden. Sparkling almost, like his skin in the sunlight. I got lost in the color. He had purpose and meaning behind his eyes. Determination and strength. But most of all, there was love. An abundant amount of love for his family, for leading a different lifestyle than most of his kind. He also had love for me. A burning, passionate love that would last an eternity.

My heart sped up. My lips were aching again. I ran my tongue across my bottom lip before tugging on it with my teeth. The ache from my lips ran through my body, down my arms, my stomach, my legs.

He turned his face slowly to look back at me. He stared at my eyes. I couldn't look away. I felt like he was casting a spell on me again. I was getting lost and tangled in a world where there was nothing but Edward. All my thoughts were consumed by him. Everything about him drove me mad with desire.

After a few minutes, he reached down between us and raised the arm rest that was confining us to our seats. I didn't move an inch. I was the stone statue now.

Never taking his eyes off of mine, he leaned in closer. I could feel his cold breath running down my entire body. He lifted his hand and tucked my hair behind my left ear. A chill ran down my spine. His face moved closer to mine. He moved his lips to my ear. I waited in agony to feel his cold mouth pressed to my skin.

There was nothing.

He paused. His lips were just hovering, less than an inch away. I could feel the burn of them even without him touching me. He moved his face lower. He opened his mouth more, breathing out onto my neck. He kept moving his lips back and forth across my neck, making sure to not touch me. He paused again. This time I felt his cool tongue lightly lick the skin on my neck.

I inhaled quickly, whimpering again.

This was absolute torture.

My bottom lip was trembling. I needed to feel his touch. I would do anything for that.

His mouth was in front of mine, hovering again. I parted my lips in anticipation. He moved a little closer, parting his lips. I sat there waiting and waiting. I was afraid to move, to even breathe. He blew his cool scent on my lips before moving his face back away from mine.

"Please," I whispered, shutting my eyes tight.

"Please what," he whispered back.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I started breathing even more heavily.

"Please, kiss me," I moaned.

I kept my eyes closed. I felt his lips hover again above mine. I waited a few seconds before taking matters into my own hands. I placed my hands on the side of his face and crushed my lips to his. Pressing hard onto his mouth, trying to take in all of him. He wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me from my seat, pulling me closer to his body. I tangled my fingers in his hair and held on tight. The urgency from our kissing in the parking lot only increased now. I couldn't get enough of him. I just kept thinking more, more, more.

He moved his hand down and wrapped it around the back of my thigh. He squeezed tight as I moved myself to sit on his lap. I wrapped both legs around him and pressed my chest harder into his icy body. I moved my head back allowing him to devour my neck. He moved his lips down the center of my neck and licked his way back up. His scent filled my nose. It smelled like heaven.

His mouth was moving across my collarbone before reaching my shoulder. He pulled the thin strap of my dress down my arm and began sucking hard, back across my collarbone, making his way to the other side. I bit my lip hard, trying my best not to scream out his name. Now I understood what Alice was trying to say.

He pulled the other strap of my dress down and kissed his way to my hand. He lifted it in front of his mouth, pressing hard into the inside of my palm. I looked down at him and saw the lust coming from his eyes. He stared back at me, the same look in mine.

Watching me intently, he glided his tongue up each of my fingers before taking them in his mouth and sucking them gently. I pushed my breasts closer to him, wanting him to suck all of me. He moved his hand to cup my breast before slowly pulling my dress down, exposing it. He took it in his mouth and I pressed my hips harder into his. I arched back as he pressed his cool hands into the small of my back, bringing me closer to his mouth. His tongue was rolling over my hard nipple. I felt myself becoming more wet.

I moved my hand down to my thigh. I inched up my dress and moved my hand to the outside of my panties. I needed a release. I pushed my hand inside the front of my panties and found my pulsing, wet folds. I slid a finger inside and ran it up and down, gathering my juices on that one finger. Edward stopped sucking my nipple and looked down. I brought my finger out and held it up in front of his face. Before I could even blink, he had it in his mouth and was sucking even harder than before. He licked away all my juices and then went back to kissing me. He plunged his tongue inside my mouth and mine twisted furiously with his.

He moved me off his lap. I groaned in protest and then realized what he was doing. He laid me down on the seat and positioned himself lower in his. I parted my legs open and moved my dress up. I let one leg drop to the floor, trying to give him as much room as needed. He moved to his knees, kneeling on the floor in front of my throbbing soaked clit.

His hands moved up my legs to my thighs. He lingered there before moving them up furthur. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my underwear and pulled them down over my legs.

"Edward," I whispered as I looked down at him. The image of his face between my thighs almost drove me off the deep end right there.

"Yes," he whispered back. His finger was tracing a circular pattern, slowly making its way closer to my hot, wet core.

"Someone might see, " I said. I nervously glanced around, quickly realizing there was no one in sight. We were in the back row, lying down in the seats. Who was going to see us?

"Sweetie, you know there's no one around to watch. Besides, I don't think I can wait any longer. I need you right here, right now."

He lowered his face more and the next thing I felt was his cold tongue dragging over my aching mound. He slipped it between my wet lips, soaking up all my juices.

"Mmm, god Bella. You taste so...ohhh god." He plunged his tongue into me and was moving it back and forth at an inhuman speed.

I was squirming uncontrollably in my seat. My legs were beginning to tremble. Every nerve ending was on fire. I was going to explode any minute. I could feel it slowly rising up through my body. I was standing on the edge again, ready to fall over with the next move he made.

He ran his tongue up between my folds again, inching closer to my clit. I was trying my hardest to keep quiet. I didn't want Edward's siblings to hear me moaning in ecstasy, although I was sure they could. My breathing became rapid and shallow. My chest was heaving up and down. I moved one hand to my breast, squeezing it hard. I rolled my nipple between my fingers and pinched it lightly. As soon as I did, Edward brought his tongue to my clit. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it hard, tugging and pulling and licking with all his might. My back arched up off the seat. I was so close to finally having my release.

Just then, Edward pulled away.

"Wha-no...no, Ed-" I was babbling on. He couldn't possibly be doing this to me again.

He quiclky moved his face back down and finished me off. He rolled his tongue over my clit while bringing a hand up to my chest. He took it in his cold palm and moved his thumb back and forth over my hard, erect nipple. I gripped the seat below me, my knuckles clenching, turning white. My breathing sped up even more. I was finally pushed off the edge, holding on to what little control I had left.

"Ohhh, uhhh, god, Edward!" I whispered. All I wanted to do was to scream his name. I quickly bit my tongue before making another sound.

He moved his face up to look at me. His body came closer to mine. He was hovering over top of me, his arms encircled my head, trapping me underneath his cold perfect body. I moved a hand to his cheek and ran my finger over his smooth lips.

"You make me so happy, Edward."

He smiled, his face lighting up in the dark. "You make _me _so happy. I love tasting you." He moved his lips to my ear and down my neck. His mouth was sucking hard, further down my neck. "You taste like...I don't know," he chuckled. "I don't know how to describe it. You taste sweet. I can't ever get enough of you."

"Edward, you better have something amazing planned for us tonight. And it better be happening soon, because I'm about to do you right here," I whispered into his ear. I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth, and that I actually felt comfortable saying these things to him.

He moved his hands over my dress, adjusting it back in place.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are getting out of here," he groaned.

I quickly tried to straighten my hair and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat and down the stairs.

When we got out to the lobby, he didn't slow down.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

We were out to his car before he answered me. He leaned over and buckled me in. His face was just inches from mine. His eyes were darker now. The look on his face frightened me a little.

"I can't wait another minute. I have to be inside of you, it's driving me insane." He fastened his lips to mine. He was kissing me like his life depended on it. His mouth was pressing hard against mine, leaving me gasping for air. "I'm taking you somewhere so we can be alone, finally."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to your surprise," he winked at me before starting the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

**AN: I officially suck at updating. I've had a really awful week plus I wrote half of this story about a week ago and then got writers block. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always, please read and review! They always put a smile on my face and you all are so sweet it's insane! I'll try and put the next chapter up as soon as I can. And I may write a new story in EPOV. No promises though. But thanks again to everyone who reads this and reviews! you seriously rock. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My heart was racing fast. I'd never seen this kind of urgency in Edward before. My imagination was on overload, trying to think of what my surprise could be. I thought back to the last surprise. An empty house full of candles and roses. A night alone with my Edward. I smiled. Nothing could top that.

Edward reached behind my seat and was digging through a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He kept his eyes on the road as he pulled out a long black scarf.

"What is that?" I asked again.

"A blindfold. I don't want you to see where we're going. Put it on," he said, his other hand still gripping the steering wheel.

I hesitated.

He held it out in front of my face. He turned his eyes to me and smiled.

"Please?" he whispered.

My heart melted again. My body felt weak and I thought I was going to fall out of my seat and onto the floor.

"Fine," I agreed.

I took the blindfold out of his hands and tied it around the back of my head. My world went black. I couldn't see anything.

Edward took my hand in his and kissed the inside of my palm. "Thank you," he said. He continued kissing my hand and I laid my head back in the seat, enjoying the feeling of his cold lips moving across my warm, flushed skin.

Where could he be taking me? Obviously we were going somewhere we could be alone. I ruled out the Cullen house. His siblings would be coming home soon and I wanted an entire night to have Edward all to my self. The meadow maybe? I smiled again. It would be sexy to have Edward taking over my body right there in the middle of the woods. Surrounded by nothing but trees and flowers. The black night sky lingering over us. The moon's glow shining like a spot light over our tangled bodies. I giggled at that last thought.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice. I was getting used to the silence in the car, getting lost in my dirty little thoughts of Edward.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," I answered.

"About what," he asked. I knew he hated it when he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Actually, I was thinking about Mike Newton." I smiled again. I loved teasing him like that.

He dropped my hand and I heard a low growl escape from his throat. His breathing became louder.

I thought maybe I should stop. But he was having his fun with me. I was blindfolded, going to some unknown place.

"Last week at work," I said, cautious on choosing my words. "Well, I was on break and I went into the back room to get something and kind of caught him in a...situation."

"Situation?" His voice was low, it had an edge to it.

"Yeah. I guess he was taking a break too." I giggled again. I wished I could see his face. I was sure his eyes were huge now.

"Did...was he...," Edward was tumbling over his words. Shocked I guessed from my story.

"Oh yeah, he definitely was. It was kind of embarrassing though. For me at least. He didn't seem shy about it though."

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me you caught Mike Newton jacking off in the back of his parents store?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Bella," Edward growled.

"Actually, I was a little shocked."

"A little?" His voice became higher.

"He was huge, Edward!" I smiled a devilish smile. "Bigger than you, I think."

I felt Edward's arm press hard across my chest as he slammed on the breaks. My head came back and hit the seat.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about Mike's dick." He almost sounded sad. I felt a little bad about lying to him. I was only trying to have fun.

I sighed.

"Edward, of course not. I was only joking!"

There was silence.

"Hunny, I was just messing with you. I figured since you had me in a situation that obviously works out in your favor, I'd have a little fun while I could."

"You mean," he said. "You mean you didn't catch Mike-"

"No! I made it up. I've never seen Mike like that."

"Well that's a relief. You're evil, you know that?" he asked.

I smiled again. "_I'm_ evil? You're the one who has me blindfolded here. It's not fair. I want to see your beautiful face."

"You will. Soon. But now you've given me no choice."

I heard him reach behind me again, rummaging through the bag behind my seat. I felt him pull my wrists together. His smooth fingers moved over them, tying something around each one.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panic started to flood my voice.

"I have to. You need punishment for that little stunt you just pulled." He tugged gently on my wrists as he pulled them up over my head and around the top of my seat. He secured them tightly to the head rest. I pulled on the rope holding my wrists together, not able to move an inch.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just trying something new. I kind of like it." He brought his face closer to mine. I could feel him breathing in my ear. "You have no idea how much you're turning me on right now. It's making me so hard seeing you tied up and blindfolded like that," he whispered.

I shivered from the texture of his voice. It was dripping with lust. My heart jumped in my chest.

He pressed down again on the gas pedal and sped off down the road.

I waited a few moments before speaking.

"So what else do you have hidden back there?" I asked.

"You'll see. I have more than one surprise for you tonight. Alice has a few surprises in there as well."

"Oh no," I groaned.

We sat in silence again. I focused on listening to Edward's breathing. Although he didn't need to breathe, I could hear him inhaling deeply. I figured he was getting a little excited by the position I was in.

"How much longer, Edward. This is killing me." I tugged again on the restraints holding me back. I couldn't stand not to touch him. I felt a fire growing between my legs. I was beginning to burn for him. My stomach dropped just thinking about how vulnerable I must have looked.

"What's killing you?" he asked.

"This," I said, tugging again on my writs. They wouldn't budge.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I sighed.

"No. My wrists don't hurt. I'm hurting somewhere else." I squirmed a little in my seat, moving my hips around.

"Ohhh, I see." I knew he was smiling then.

I felt his cold hand brush against my knee. He traced his fingers underneath my dress and up my trembling thigh. I parted my legs for him. I could tell my panties were soaked and I wanted him to feel what he was doing to me. His hand pressed against my hot center. My hips jerked forward.

He pulled his hand away just then.

"Edward, no," I pleaded.

I heard him shut the engine off and come around my side of the car to open the door. He leaned over to unbuckle me and untied my wrists from the head rest. I tugged on them and felt that they were still tied together. He scooped me up with his cold hard arms. I felt him press me tighter in his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a few seconds, he set me down on what I guessed was a bed.

"Stay here. Don't move," he ordered.

"How can I? I'm tied up like some sort of prisoner."

"You are a prisoner," I heard him say before he rushed out the door.

A few moments later I felt his cold fingers tangling with mine. He brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed my wrists. He dropped them back onto my lap. I felt him sit next to me on the bed. His breath was tickling my ear as he spoke in a whisper.

"I'll untie your wrists under one condition."

"Yes. Anything," I whispered back.

"You have to do whatever I say. Deal?" he asked.

"Whatever you say? So does this mean I'm like your slave or something?" I got a little excited about that thought.

"Yes. For tonight you will be." He untied my wrists and rubbed gently over them with his icy fingers. He reached behind my head and removed the blindfold. I blinked a few times, looking around the room, taking in my new surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is your surprise."

We were sitting on a large bed. The room was glowing in warm light. There were candles lit on each dresser.

"Come on," he said, taking my hands inside his. "I'll give you a tour."

I stood up and started to walk out of the room. He pulled back on my hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hold on a minute. I think you're wearing far too many clothes."

I blushed.

"I kind of like this new side of you," I said. "It turns me on a little with you giving me orders like that. Maybe I should be your slave for more than just tonight."

He smiled, his eyes shining in the dim light. "I like the sound of that. Take your dress off."

I did as he said. I lowered the straps and the dress fell around my waist, exposing my chest. I didn't bother wearing a bra tonight. It would have ended up being torn off of me anyway. I let the rest of the dress fall into a puddle on the floor around my feet. I stepped out of it and stood there frozen, unsure of what to do next.

Edward's eyes fell to my breasts. "Should I just walk around topless then?" I asked. My nipples grew hard from him just looking at them.

He walked over to the closet and pulled out a small pink bag. "Put this on. It's from Alice. I helped her pick it out though," he winked.

I took the bag and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I peeked into the bag and pulled out two very small pieces of fabric. The top was light blue and laced up in the front. It was girly with a bow and ruffles lining the edges. The underwear though was very, very small. I pulled my soaked underwear off and slid the small blue ones on. It was a thong so my cheeks were showing. I blushed, a little embarrassed at the idea of walking around being that exposed. I put the top on and tied up the front, pulling it tight. My breasts were pushed high and I stared at the cleavage now showing that wasn't there before. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow," Edward mumbled. His eyes were roaming over my entire body.

"So," I said. "How do I look?"

"You like...amazing. Bella...god you look so sexy. I love that color on you." He rushed to my side and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I think this needs to go," I said as I tugged on the collar of his shirt. I slowly undid the buttons, staring deeply into his eyes the whole time. My hands slid down his shirt and I pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. I roamed my hands over the icy planes of his chest, loving the feel of his tight muscles beneath my fingers. I ran my thumbs across his nipples and he moaned quietly.

He pulled me under his arm and led me out of the bedroom.

"I hope you like it. I figured we needed some place secluded and quiet tonight."

I looked around the rest of the cabin and was amazed at the size of it. It was almost as big as his own house. There was a wall of windows two stories high looking out into the dark forest behind the house. We were surrounded by trees and I could hear the crickets and frogs making noises outside. I smiled up at Edward, my face beaming with happiness.

"I love it. It's beautiful. This was such a great idea." I walked around the room to stand in front of the windows. I looked out into the night. "I love this view," I said, staring up at the starry sky.

"So do I," Edward said, his voice husky and low.

I turned my head around to look behind me and saw him admiring my backside. He moved forward and placed his hand on one cheek. He squeezed it gently in his cold palm. He moved my hair aside and started nibbling on my neck. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to his face.

"Remember what I said to you earlier?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I answered, not able to speak from the movement of his lips on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I said I wanted to watch you pleasure yourself? I wanted to watch you orgasm. Remember?"

"Um...yes. I thought you were joking."

"Oh no sweetie. I was being completely serious."

"Oh," was all I was able to say.

He brought his mouth up to my ear, flicking his tongue on the outside edges before speaking. "I want you to go back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Wait for me there."

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. I just stood there, trying to comprehend what Edward was asking of me. He slapped his hand lightly on my ass. I jumped from the sting.

"I said go, Bella."

I quickly walked to the room without looking back at him. My face flushed as I laid down on the bed, trying to get comfortable and mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. I was worried that I wouldn't have the confidence to pull it off. It was one thing to do it behind closed doors, but now he wanted to watch me? I sank back into the cushions, trying to relax. I closed my eyes.

The more I thought about it, the more wet I became. I was beginning to like the idea of it. I was sure the image of me plunging my fingers into my wet, aching folds would drive Edward mad with desire. I smiled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: I know, another cliffy. I'm evil. Muah-ha-ha. :)**

**OMG you guys are AMAZING! I had like 50 emails a few hours after I put up the last chapter. Which is awesome. And some of your reviews are hilarious! If you guys get hot and have stomach flips from reading this, think about me! I'm writing it, and it's like Edward and Bella living in my head telling me what they want to do. But in a way I kind of get to write out all my sick little fantasies of Edward and me. HAHA i know i'm not the only girl who has fantasies about him. I have so much fun writing these stories. And I can't believe people have recommended my story to other people! That is so cool. And I got over 30 reviews for the last chapter in about 2 days I think. I have around 160 reviews so far, i'd kind of like to get over 200 soon.**

**SO REVIEW!!**

**lots of love to everyone who reads this and more love to those who review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of getting sick of all the fluff, I need to write a real lemon pretty soon. haha I promise it's coming up in the next couple of chapters! I'm such a tease ;) but you know you love it! and yay for a domineering controlling bossy Edward! that is so hot. i had to add that in there! and pic of Bella's lingerie on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

My heart was pounding as I was trying to go through in my mind what I was about to do. I was very unsure of myself at the moment. Edward wanted me to touch myself in front of him, something I've never even thought about before.

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in a plush chair in the corner of the bedroom. He was sunk down low, his shirt still off. I ran my eyes over his body, licking my lips, longing for him to come closer so I could slowly run my tongue up his chest, twirl it around it his nipples, my fingers tracing patterns along his back...

My heart started racing even faster. I saw him smile, that evil little glint in his eyes again.

"What are you thinking, Bella," he whispered. His voice was low and rough.

I raised my eyes to look back at him, my cheeks blushing.

"I can see that your enjoying your thoughts," he whispered again and nodded towards me.

I looked down and realized what his little nod meant.

My hands were running across my thighs, inching closer until I was slowly running my fingers over the soaked spot on the front of my little blue panties. I didn't even think about how my body was reacting. I hadn't realized. My mind was too caught up in the little fantasy game I was playing inside my head. Or the way my lips were moving over Edward's hard body, feeling his muscles tighten underneath my hands.

"Bella," Edward said. He sat up a little in his chair, leaning forward just a bit, his hands gripping his knees. I noticed that his knuckles were turning white with the strain of holding himself still.

I cleared my throat, slowly raising my eyes to meet his again, speading my legs wider just a little. "Yes?" I whispered back.

I watched his chest rise and fall with each steadied breath he was taking.

"Take your panties off before I come over there and rip them off of you," he snarled, a low growl rumbling from the bottom of his throat.

I smiled as I hooked my fingers in the sides of my underwear, slowly sliding them down over my hips, inch by inch. I kept my eyes on his the entire time, finding that I was getting more turned on by the second from his reaction to me. I lifted my hips and slid them off lower, bringing my legs together as I took them off completely. I brought them up to twirl around my finger, teasing him even more.

I leaned up and tossed them towards him, the small blue material landing in his lap. He looked down before taking them into his hand. He slowly raised his head to run his eyes over my body.

I layed back on the bed, feeling myself blush again as he looked at me.

He stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed, crushing my panties in his hand. He sat down, just a few feet away from me. His other hand made its way over to me, his fingers sliding across the bed. I watched his hand as it inched closer.

I shivered a little when his cool fingers traced lines up and down my legs. He wrapped his hand over my thigh and slowly tugged on it, forcing me to open my legs wider. I started breathing heavier, gently biting down on my bottom lip. He pressed my legs into the bed, pushing them furthur apart.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, like one would smell a bouquet of roses. My chest was moving up and down faster with each little breath I took, my lungs almost gasping for air.

He opened his eyes to look down at me. They were filled with lust and passion. My heart skipped a beat as his fingers began to glide lightly over my thighs.

"Bella," he whispered quietly. "You smell...delicious." His nostrils flared, his fingers pressing a little harder into my skin, every nerve ending in my body felt like it was on fire.

"Do it, Bella," his voice was rough again, deeper as he started to breathe faster. "I can't take it much longer. I want to see you touch yourself, moan my name like you did earlier. Please..."

I quietly obeyed, afraid that he had been sitting on the edge too long. Afriad that he might lose his control. Afraid that I was going to explode any second if I didn't do something to ease the ache in my warm, wet pussy.

I slid a finger through my wet folds, feeling my juices running down along my inner thighs. A quiet moan escaped through my lips. I felt all the tension that had been built up through the day release a little as I quickly plunged a finger inside, sliding it in and out faster and faster.

My groans were being mixed with Edwards. He was quietly whispering my name, moaning right along with me. I closed my eyes and arched my back, pushing another finger in deeper. I curled them up until I felt them hit the one spot I knew that would send me straight over the cliff. I reached my other hand down, my finger rubbing harder in tight little circles over my swollen clit.

I bit down on my bottom lip, my hips sliding forward, thrusting faster as my fingers worked harder. I let everything else go. I didn't think about what I was doing, or who I was doing it in front of. All I cared about was the release.

I opened my eyes a little to see the material of the comforter clenched tightly in Edward's fists. His jaw was set, mouthing my name over and over. A jolt of electricity shot through me. It was strange and exciting to experience this with him. It heightened all my senses. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. I felt a warm flush cover my entire body. My toes curled as my fingers worked harder. I rubbed my clit faster, my moaning getting louder and louder...

"Edward," I gasped, my back arching off the bed, my legs trembling as I came hard and fast. "Mmm, ohh yes, yes Edward!"

I couldn't stop. My moaning was harder, my breathing heavier, pushing my fingers deeper inside my hot, tight pussy, rubbing faster and faster until my body exploded from my orgasm.

I slowed down a little, laying back on the bed, feeling tired and finally satisfied. I was lost in my own little world. I smiled as I stretched, reaching my arms above me, tangling my fingers through my hair. I started to giggle softly as I opened my eyes. Edward had the same little sly smile playing across his perfect lips.

"Well," I said, waiting for him to say something. He just continued to smile at me, his fingers still gripping the sheet.

"Well what?" He asked.

I sat up, moving closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I slid my fingers up across his chest, lightly tracing the lines of his shoulders, moving them slowly down his arms.

"Well," I said. "Did you get what you wanted?" I kept my eyes focused on his neck, my thoughts drifting off to all the things I could do with my tongue, thinking that his neck would be a good place to start. I leaned in closer, parting my lips before he stopped me. He placed one cool finger under my chin, gently tilting my head up to look at him.

"Did you get what _you_ wanted?" he asked, the corner of his mouth sliding up into my favorite smirk.

"Oh, I _definitely_ got what I wanted. Edward," I paused, giggling again at what I had just done. "That felt so amazing, I can't describe to you how much it turned me on to have you watching me like that." I looked back down at the bed, blushing a little as I pictured myself laying there in front of him, legs spread wide, fingers pushing deep into my wet pussy, pleasuring myself.

"I think I have a small idea of how much you liked it," he winked at me, pulling me closer to his chest, his fingers running up and down my back, his hands sliding lower, sending shivers through my spine.

"But did you like it?" I could hear the self doubt coming through again, worried that I wasn't doing all I could to please him.

His eyebrows scrunched together, a little crease forming between his beautiful eyes.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "Bella, that has got to be the most sensual, erotic thing I've ever seen. You have no idea how much I enjoyed it. I may have enjoyed it a little more than you did. Hearing you earlier today was one thing...but this," his eyes rolled over my body, lingering a little longer on my thighs where his fingers were sliding across my hips, inching closer to the one place I had been desperate for him to touch all day, "this...I like this alot better."

I looked down at his fingers, my eyes running up and down his body. I slid my hand down his chest, my fingers playing with the waistband of his pants before moving my hand over the hard cock straining against the material he was wearing.

"I think you did enjoy it," I said as I moved my hand harder against him, looking up into his eyes as he quickly picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I gasped at he walked out of the room, moving through the cabin towards the living room.

"Edward," I laughed. "What is this? What are you doing?"

"Bella, you have no idea how much I enjoyed it."  His arms wrapped tighter around me, his fingers digging into my skin. He layed me down on a blanket in front of a fire he had lit earlier. I looked around the darkened room, scooting back into the big throw pillows laying across the warm blanket. The only thing my eyes were focused on was Edward's body, the flickering light from the fire dancing across his pale, cool skin. He reached down to his pants and quickly ripped them off, tossing them aside. In a flash his hands moved even quicker as he threw his boxers off, shreds of fabric falling to the floor. He stood in front of me then, his beautiful body layed out for me to see. I smiled as I looked up into his eyes, seeing the same look in them that I had in mine.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward, make love to me, please."

"Bella," he whispered back. "I don't plan on doing anything else but that." He got down on his knees and moved closer towards me. His body hovered over mine, leaning in until I could feel all of him pressed up against me. He gently kissed me. Parting my lips with his tongue, sliding it inside my warm mouth. I moaned as his tongue twisted with mine. I reached up and wrapped my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"Edward," I moaned while his lips moved down to my neck, sucking gently on the skin below my ear.

"Bella, I love you, I want you so much," he whispered softly in my ear. "I've waited all day for this."

"Me too, Edward. Me too..."

**Hope you're happy!**

**reasons for delay of this chapter: 1. been out of the country for awhile  2. having a personal/family crisis to deal with  3. sort of had a mental/emotional breakdown  4. been busy working**

**and OMG...the new trailer on tv..yeah, you all know which one i'm talking about..the whole making out with Edward in my panties scene...i'm so glad they put that in. seriously, i mean, what girl can resist Edward when he sneaks into her room and is all looking good and smelling like fresh baked sugar cookies with his pale gorgeous skin and is like..i just wanna try one thing. I don't think i would be satisfied with him trying just ONE thing, i'd wanna try ALL the things, lol. which is why i write these little chapters. and which is probably why you all read them! as always REVIEW! thanks!**


End file.
